


Max Guevera Tomb Raider: What the Ancients Left Behind

by Denyce



Category: Dark Angel, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: AU Lara Croft infusion, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 03:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denyce/pseuds/Denyce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An interest in her dad’s clock quickly turns into peril. With the help of Sheppard and his team, Max finds herself halfway around the world with hopes to stop White and a man named Michael.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Max Guevera Tomb Raider: What the Ancients Left Behind

**Author's Note:**

> Initially the idea and inspiration came from clwilson2006’s art in the DA_ reversebang. Unfortunately I was not able to get where I wanted, so I posted a shorter bit within the same universe prior to the events of this story (when Max meets and hires Logan). If you’re interested you can read that here: http://denyce.livejournal.com/355310.html, or on AO3 and check out the initial art that inspired me. I continued writing with the goal to finish for darkangel_bb. Although my muse hit several rough patches where I literally only wrote a sentence or two I kept plugging away. I was very lucky and had another wonderful artist susanmarier who’s wonderful work re-inspired me all over again. Additionally a HUGE thank you & <333 goes out to nighean_isis for the beta.

[](http://s672.photobucket.com/user/denyce45/media/DarkAngelTombRaiderTMBsmallcopy.jpg.html)

 

Sweat started to bead across Max’s temple. It had only been ten minutes, but fighting the large robot was giving her one hell of a workout. Its arm extended and fired live rounds. Max weaved then ducked and rolled out of the way. Turning, she took aim, firing then scrambling for cover. 

Above her she heard the doorbell. Within seconds Max released the clip and reloaded; ready, she stood and fired. Simon staggered back as each bullet found its target and embedded itself in Simon’s metal chest until the robot slumped where he stood. 

Once Max was close enough, avoiding the spray of fried circuits, she opened Simon’s control panel. Max took out a disc then entered a new one and hit enter. The display screen recognized the disc, ‘Max’s party mix4’ and suddenly the room filled with music. 

Without looking at the camera, Max shrugged her shoulders as she passed Simon’s large metal frame. “Sorry Logan, gotta blaze.” Engaging the safety, Max securely put her pistols back in the cabinet. 

Doors to the playroom slid open as Logan rushed in and made a beeline over to Simon. “Live rounds?”

“He fired first. Was he programmed to stop before he took my head off?”

“Ah... no, but you said you wanted a challenge.”

“True, I did and he was, for five - ten minutes?”

Max ignored Logan’s exaggerated exhale as he busily started to work on Simon; muttering under his breath, his focus completely on Simon. “Don’t worry Simon; I’ll get you fixed up in no time.” Sparks sizzling was Simon’s only response. 

Max smiled, leaving Logan to go see who Sketchy let in.

\---

Reaching the library, Max saw Sketchy coming toward her with a tray holding a larger pitcher of ice tea and two stacks of glasses. Raising a brow at the number of glasses, she kept her voice low as she inquired “Who’s here?” 

“Dr. Rodney McKay and a Dr. David Parrish, they’re accompanied by three others. Two of them, not that they look it, although the shorter one does, but they _feel_ like military, possibly mercenaries?” 

Max raised both brows. “Huh, interesting. Then let’s keep an eye on things.” She pulled the door open and moved aside for Sketchy to enter first. She came in behind him eyeing the occupants in the room. The one with dreads was sufficiently taller and muscular judging by the confining jacket he wore and although his companion was shorter, he was compact and broad in the shoulders – his entire demeanor screamed military. Sketchy was right – they both felt like soldiers. Although the one she deducted wasn’t military appeared to be in charge as he stood and faced her. He was easy to smile with a boyish grin, his stance too casual, with hair he had a tad too much gel in if she wasn’t mistaken. He was definitely unconventional in regards to military standards. While the other two, even out of uniform, their postures alone exemplified soldiers. 

Sketchy had just finished handing the last guest a glass of iced tea then hesitated to see if she needed anything else. With the slightest nod she dismissed him – knowing Sketchy would inform Logan and they’d watch on the close-circuit camera, in case she needed them. 

Sitting down, Max took a long sip and directed her gaze back to the man with a lopsided grin. As she put her glass down, before he could say anything, a man behind him moved, offering his hand. “I’m Doctor McKay, Rodney McKay. I’d like to see the clock you recently discovered.”

Max didn’t have to say anything, as the doctor’s companions collectively gasped their own annoyance. “Way to be subtle, Rodney.”

“What? David and I need to look at the clock if we’re going to have a chance to figure…”

The man with the hair gel put his hand on McKay’s shoulder and pulled the man back. “Rodney, you’re being rude, introductions first.” 

His smile widening, he turned his focus back to Max. “Lady Guevera, please accept my apologies. Rodney here, well the truth is Rodney’s a bit eager. Maybe we can start over? Hi, I’m John Sheppard.” He gently patted Rodney’s shoulder, “this here is Rodney. And to his left are Dr. David Parrish, Evan Lorne and Ronon Dex.”

Nodding to the men, Max poured more ice tea into her glass. “And what can I do for you gentlemen?”

“Do? I already said we need to have a look at your clo…”

Sheppard interrupted again. “Rodney…” 

“What? We don’t have time to play games. You already said White is probably on his way there.” 

At the mention of White, Max leveled her gaze at John Sheppard. “White, as in Ames White?”

“Yeah, though it was only a guess on my part not fact. Rodney’s jumping the gun a bit.”

“Regarding White, I’d say it’s wise to be cautious. The man has no scruples. Now, what does he have to do with my clock?”

John looked forlorn. “We can’t tell you.”

Max snorted, “And you just expect me to just hand over my clock?”

Parrish stepped closer and asked, “Perhaps we can just have a look at it?”

Max turned toward the tall thin man behind McKay who spoke. There was a distinct air of desperation and hope within Parrish’s voice, but it was his added, ‘please’ that swayed her own curiosity. Nodding her acceptance Max moved to retrieve the clock. Smiling, she spoke over her shoulder, “At least one of you has manners.” 

Leaving the library, Max said, “I’ll be right back” as she closed the doors behind her.

\---

It didn’t take Max long to return to the library. McKay and Parrish were instantly at her side examining the clock, both solely focused on the clock before them.

Parrish sighed in awe. “Beautiful. See there, the carved etchings. An exact duplicate of the hydrangea purodielios which populates and grows wild in sector four.”

“Yes, yes, there’s no doubt the design is ancient.” Rodney leaned in to trace his finger along the carved etchings, “but there’s nothing else to indicate the ancients created it. It’s more decorative…” Abruptly Rodney picked the clock up and turned it around inspecting the back then snapped his fingers. “Hand me a screwdriver.”

“McKay!”

At John’s warning tone, Rodney looked up, clearly annoyed he was being interrupted. “What?”

“Doctor McKay, he’s trying to tell you, you don’t have permission to open it – not without telling me why you’re so fascinated with my clock. You can start by telling me what ancients you’re referring to?”

Max watched McKay visibly pale, as he nervously looked to Sheppard for guidance. It was clear McKay had no idea he’d given away any information until that moment.

Sheppard rubbed the back of his neck and stepped forward. “Listen, we’d like to tell you, but for your own safety I can’t.”

Max eyed the man then asked, “It’s classified then?”

McKay quickly answered with a boost of enthusiasm that she understood. “Yes.”

Max didn’t bother to hide her smirk. “A military operation.”

Sheppard sighed, his exasperation growing. “Rodney not another word!”

“Then I’ll have to ask you to leave.”

“What? No! We need to take it apart and fully examine the clock.”

“Again, not unless I know why. At the very least what White has to do with this, and who the ancients are?”

Rodney blinked, flabbergasted he had said so much then silently pleaded she give him another chance. Unswayed Max walked to the door and opened it. “Gentlemen?”

Sheppard licked his bottom lip, staring at the clock and contemplating whether or not to say something in their defense. Instead he caved and inclined his head. Parrish and the other two followed his silent order and walked out leaving him and McKay still standing there.

Sheppard walked over to McKay who was still staring, mesmerized by the clock and softly said, “Come on, Rodney let’s go.”

Rodney didn’t budge, his voice filled with conviction. “But the answer has to be in there. John, if I can just take it apart I’m sure I can....”

“We have to go. We’ll just find another way.” John reached out and clasped Rodney’s shoulder and squeezed. It was a simple comforting gesture with nothing to suggest otherwise, but Max’s instincts told her there was something more intimate between the two men.

Rodney’s exclaimed, “Another way, how…”

“I don’t know, but we’ll discuss it later.” John’s hand was still on Rodney’s shoulder as he guided Rodney out of the library to the front door. Sketchy stood holding the front door open, waiting for them to leave. Sheppard nodded to Sketchy and turned back toward her. “Lady Guevera, thank you for your time.”

With that Sketchy closed the door behind them, Rodney’s rising voice insisting her clock held the answer.

Max held Sketchy’s gaze for a long moment then turned back to the library to go collect the clock. Talking over her shoulder she said, “Have Logan meet me in the lab, let’s see if we can find what McKay thinks is so interesting.”

\---

Logan stared at the clock as if it was going to spring open like a jack-in-the-box. 

Max couldn’t help but state the obvious. “It’s a clock… and it’s ticking.”

Logan nodded and deadpanned, “Think I got that, a clock good for telling time.” He looked at his own watch. “It’s wrong.”

“That’s not the point, it wasn’t ticking before and no one wound it up. It started ticking on its own right after they left.”

“And they thought it was something more than just a clock?”

“Yup. Open it; let’s see if their instincts have any merit.”

Hesitating, Logan quietly asked, “You think this has something to do with your dad?”

“Yes. It could be why the military is interested and why White is involved; if there’s a chance dad is alive...”

“Max…”

Max heard Logan’s tone, it was a conversation they had many times, one she wasn’t about to rehash now. Thankfully they were interrupted when Sketchy joined them. 

“Problem?” Sketchy asked.

Leveling a stare at Logan, Max crossed her arms and answered, “No, let’s get started shall we?” 

Logan eyed her promising they’d finish their conversation at a later date then nodded his acceptance to move on. 

Relieved, Max watched patiently as Logan started to unscrew the back. Once the backing was taken off, it only displayed the complexity of the clock. There was another backing with over a dozen more screws. 

A half hour later, Max paced the room while Sketchy stood at Logan’s back watching.

With total focus Logan worked diligently and slowly took the clock apart, talking out loud as he named and committed to memory each screw, “…thirteen to quadrant three, screw fourteen to quadrant four...”

Losing patience, Sketchy rolled his eyes and sighed, “Oh please…”

Feeling the pressure, Logan heatedly replied, “It’s my system! So I know where they all came from.”

Abruptly Max stopped pacing as insight struck. “It’s camouflage.” She picked up a hammer and before anyone could stop her, she smashed the clock. 

In shock, Logan sat back staring at the debris in front of him. “Okay.”

Max’s fingers brushed away the debris to discover a gleaming raised disc. Max picked it up; feeling the material she realized it had a design similar to the one Dr. Parrish recognized as ancient when he first inspected the clock. 

Stating the obvious, Max said, “This was what they were looking for.”

Sketchy asked curiously, “What is it?”

“I’ve no idea, but I believe White does.”

Sketchy opened his mouth before thinking about what he was saying. “White, as in your half brother, Ames White?”

Annoyed by the reminder, Max curtly replied, “Yes.” Max raised the disc as she took a closer look. “It seems Mr. White has an interest in this.” Then she shrugged her shoulders. “Since Sheppard isn’t willing to share any further information maybe White will.”

Logan piped up, “You can’t trust White.”

“I don’t, but he might be able to shed some light on what this is. I’ll contact his people to set up a meet.” Max was about to leave and go put the disc in her safe when Logan stopped her.

“Max, just... be careful. White doesn’t play by anyone’s rules but his own.”

Max met Logan’s gaze. Although she couldn’t deny she and Logan were more than friends, more than occasional sex partners, they weren’t exclusive and saw other people – or rather one other person - at different times and took turns sharing. Logan never pushed Max for more than she was willing to give. She smiled, acknowledging his worry. Her eyes softened then she walked back to lean down to give him a light peck on the cheek. “Warning duly noted.”

\---

After arranging a meet with White, his response was to send Otto in his stead. 

Max didn’t bother to hide that she had the disc or that Sheppard’s group had an interest and wanted to acquire the piece. However it was no secret within her circle that she had problems dealing with secretive government covert ops since her dad disappeared while working on such a project. Appeased with her explanation, Otto promised he’d talk to White later that night quickly assuring her he’d have an offer by morning.

Returning home Max headed upstairs to shower. Afterward she wrapped herself in a towel and walked into the bedroom. 

Sketchy, who prided himself on being not only Max’s butler, but also her personal valet, was standing there with an offer of clothes. Max smirked seeing the pile of suggested clothes he’d like her to wear to bed. “Oh… very funny.”

“I'm only making a suggestion – things a lady wears when retiring for the evening.”

“Mm...” and walked past him dropping her towel.

Sketchy sighed. “I’m told a lady is suppose to be modest.”

Max’s smirk stretched into a genuine smile, nodding her agreement, then made her point she was no lady. “Yes, a *lady* should be modest.”  
\--- 

The next morning in the game room, standing on the outside of the banister rail of the third floor Max looked down. With the harness secure, a bungee attached to the harness on each side. She was ready. 

Max let go of the railing to fall then bounce back up. With small bounces, Max started her routine of aerial ballet exercises. 

Twenty minutes into her routine, Max sensed something was wrong – she stopped. Resting back at the railing on the third floor, she grabbed the only weapon within her reach, a knife. Eyeing the area, her hand clutched tightly around the blade’s handle.

Max tried to pinpoint the source of what was disturbing her then glanced up seconds before a group of armed men crashed through the glass ceiling. 

Immediately they started firing. Using the bungee to her advantage, Max vaulted into a somersault before she slammed into one man’s back and disarmed him, cutting his rope, dropping him unceremoniously to the ground. 

Turning, Max kicked against the wall for momentum, and rebounded. With expert agility she used the bungee to keep moving stopping her attackers by any means necessary, dodging bullets and firing as she flew across the expansive room. Several men lay dead on the floor below another still in his harness midair. 

Bullets sliced through one bungee, suddenly leaving her unbalanced with only one remaining. Grabbing the dead man, Max used his body as a shield from a rain of bullets. Suddenly she heard Sketchy yell out “Port!” and angled to the left. 

Sketchy’s shot was true as the man fell dead over the railing. Of the dozen men who dropped through the ceiling only few remained. They were after her clock. Sketchy yelled out again, “Go!”

Max ducked and moved as Sketchy fired, and drew cover for her. Max dropped to the second floor and ran toward her safe room.

Once it was in sight, Max saw it was too late. The room was devastated – they had the disc – all she could do was chase after them.

Heading toward the garage, Max caught up to two men bringing up the rear. One she shot and killed; the other engaged her in hand to hand combat and she easily took him down.

In the garage, hidden between cars, Max tried to find an advantage. Around her different car alarms were going off as they tried to stop her. Just before she moved to fire back Max heard Logan calling out her name. Glancing through the broken window of the car beside her, Max saw an earpiece that had been left in the car seat. Max reached in and grabbed it, fitting it into her ear, talking to Logan, “Got you.”

Even through the racket, it was easy for Max to hear the concern behind Logan’s words. “You okay?”

“Besides that they stole my clock…” then she added with a bit more buoyancy. “Found the keys I was looking for.” 

“Well if you found your keys...” Logan trailed off; Max could hear him clicking away on his keyboard before starting up again. “Simon’s still down. But my sensors are picking up seven more heat signatures in your vicinity…

“No wait, there’re more moving fast toward you. Get down!” Max ducked and scrambled away. Behind her she heard the sounds of massive gunfire. It took her a second to realize the fire power wasn’t directed at her. Cautiously she looked up and was surprised to see that Sheppard and the other two military men that were with him yesterday had taken cover and were firing at her intruders. 

Someone suddenly screamed out, “Grenade, run!” 

Without question Max followed the order and ran.

\---

Dazed, Max raised a hand to her temple feeling the bump and the reason for her head pounding. Sitting up, Max hung her head between her knees while trying to remember what the hell had happened. Then she remembered she had been attacked in her home. They stole the disc that had been hidden inside the clock.

Max moved to stand, and immediately regretted the action as the room swayed around her.

“Take it easy, you took a hell of a hit.”

Max turned toward the voice knowing before she saw him that it came from John Sheppard. The man was standing there with a look of concern replacing the goofy smile she remembered from yesterday. Funny his hair looked the same, bed head, with the ends sticking out in odd angles. Apparently it was a style he preferred and had perfected. 

The only difference today was that John looked like he was military. Whether it was from the almost uniform feel of the black pants and shirt he was wearing, his reactions during the exchange of fire she had witnessed or the casual way he had a PS90 strapped to a sling attached to his tac vest – Max couldn’t say, but like the friends he introduced yesterday, Lorne and Ronon, John Sheppard suddenly screamed military. The man held a confidence despite however unconventional he might appear occasionally, Max could now see why the man was in charge. 

Refocusing, Max said, “They stole the disc.”

“Disc?”

“What was inside the clock.”

“I knew it! If you just would have let me examine the clock, we’d still have it…”

John cut Rodney off. “It doesn’t matter now. If White has it that means Michael has it.”

Max looked between the two men and distractedly asked, “Who is Michael?” while searching the room seeking out her friends. “And where are Sketchy and Logan?”

When no one answered, Max stood. Ignoring how the floor swayed under her feet, Max grabbed the arm of the couch and straightened her stance, the adrenaline of fear pumping into her veins. “Where are my men?”

John, place a finger to his ear. “Lorne what’s your status?” It was the first time Max noticed the small earpiece. 

Lorne’s voice was amplified loud enough for her to hear. “Well David slowed the bleeding, but it’s not enough. If he’s going to make it we need to get him back to base. Doc needs to see him right away.”

Although she was apprehensive of the answer, Max asked, “Who?”

It was Sketchy who answered over the house intercom. “Max, can you hear me? Logan was hit.” 

“Where are you?” Max didn’t wait for Sketchy to answer and started running where she thought Logan would be, in his trailer.

“Logan’s study, with two of the men that visited us yesterday.”

“I’m on my way.”

Behind her at a slower pace Max heard the distinctive sounds of John and Rodney following her; of John talking to Rodney or someone else.

Outside the trailer Max saw the man Lorne that John had been talking to. She slowed going up the short steps. Inside was chaos. Smoke lingered as sparks continued to flicker off of Logan’s damaged computer board. 

Max glanced behind the console chair. Logan lay on the floor with a man kneeling by his side. She remembered it was the polite thin man from yesterday. She recalled that he’d been introduced as David Parrish, and Lorne had just said his name, David, again to John. David had slowed the bleeding but it wasn’t enough. 

Nervously the man stood with his head bowed, giving Max the clear impression there was nothing else he could do. David stepped away, but not before Max saw the blood on his clothes – Logan’s blood. 

Warily Max turned back to Logan and stared wide-eyed at all the blood, and dropped like a stone to her knees. Scared at the thought of losing him she swallowed and gingerly bushed Logan’s hair out of his eyes. 

Suddenly a hand rested on her shoulder, as someone knelt down on the other side of Logan. “Excuse me dear, but if you’ll back up just a wee bit… there you go that’s better. I just need to stop the bleeding and read his vitals.”

Max watched as the man in front of her held a small instrument over Logan’s body. When he spoke he had an accent, Scottish if she wasn’t mistaken. “Colonel, I need to get him back to the infirmary now.”

“Alright Doc, Stackhouse will take you back, but keep me updated, okay?”

“Aye. Call my team, they’re on standby; we’ll need a stretcher.”

Confused, Max demanded the doctor’s attention. “What are you talking about? We need to Life Star him the closest hospital as soon as possible.”

“Lady Guevera…”

Max cut John off and snapped, “My name is Max.”

She heard his sigh of relief, when the doctor intervened. “Max, I’m Doctor Carson Beckett. I’m sorry lass, but if we take him to the hospital, his chances of surviving will be less than thirty percent. Then if he does live he’ll have a higher than eighty percent chance that he’ll never walk again.” 

“You can’t know that.”

“Aye, I do. This device tells me where the bullet is located and the condition of the nerves around it. There’s no hospital or surgeon here that can remove the bullet without causing more damage.”

Max stared at the device. Immediately she noticed that the design, although different from the design on her disc, was obviously was made by the same culture. She didn’t know these people and didn’t trust the military. How could she put Logan’s fate in their hands? Then she reminded herself that Logan and probably Sketchy, and herself would have died if they hadn’t shown up when they did. Torn, Max stared down at Logan. “Your percentage?”

“Though there’s no guarantee, barring any unforeseen problems I predict he’ll be fine. As for the nerve damage there’s still a chance he’ll be paralyzed.”

“Percentage?”

“I’d say sixty - forty in favor he’ll walk again.” 

“He’s going to need a blood transfusion?”

“Aye.”

“Good, then you can have mine.”

“Lass that’s very kind of you, but–”

Max didn’t let him finish. “It’s not out of kindness. My blood is _special_ it’ll help him. You want me to trust you then you’ll have to trust me.” Max held her breath imploring him to hear her. 

Reluctantly Beckett nodded, “Alright lass.”

Before he could say anything else, Max spoke up. “Sketchy can you…” 

She didn’t have to finish before Sketchy called out as he left. “Going right now!”

Max heard someone ask out loud, “Where’s he going?”

Ignoring the person who asked, her gaze stayed leveled on the doctor. “I store a few pints in case of an emergency.” She watched Beckett’s mouth drop open. Pushing forward before she lost her nerve. “My blood, it has special properties, universal for any blood type.”

Taken aback Beckett tried to protest, “That’s not possible.”

“Trust me it is. You can test it all you want, but you have to use it on Logan. Promise me?”

Suddenly it was a staring contest, a combat of wills, and for the first time Max didn’t feel like she had the upper hand. Finally Beckett gave a curt nod. “After I test it and if it shows no signs it’d hurt him, then aye lass, I’ll use your blood.”

Max let go of the shaky breath she had been holding. Her heart ached; how could she make such a decision? Behind her she heard Sketchy say, “Max, I’m back.” Then suddenly the decision was taken out of her hands. “Don’t worry, I’ll go with him. Make sure they take care of him.” Then he added sternly, “I won’t leave his side.” Though she didn’t turn around, Max was sure Sketchy was doing his best to project a threatening pose, directed at the doctor.

Reluctantly Max nodded and bent down. Under her breath she whispered, “Logan stay strong, it’s not your time to die just yet. I need you, and so does Alec.” Then even lower, her emotions spilling to the fore, she huskily whispered, “We love you, I love you.” Her lips brushed over Logan’s still lips in a brief kiss. 

Abruptly she pulled back and straightened. Like she did when her father disappeared, she shoved her emotions down, allowing only her anger to linger.

Outside the trailer Max heard a bustle of people arriving, the doctor’s team. Standing, she moved out of their way. Following Beckett’s orders they secured Logan and moved him onto the stretcher. 

Sketchy came over and his hand curled around hers for a brief moment and squeezed. Then he let her go and followed the medical team wheeling the stretcher across the lawn to a strange aircraft sitting there.

Max watched with unease shading to growing curiosity as the team boarded the craft. It was one Max had never seen before. It had no propellers, yet lifted easily and took off faster than any helicopter or airplane she had seen. She turned to John and raised an eyebrow wondering if he’d give her any explanation.

John flushed and averted his eyes. 

Instinctively she knew John was disobeying his orders. He didn’t say or acknowledge anything only shrugged his shoulders. However his actions and silence only garnered her respect for the man - he wasn’t a soldier to blindly follow orders. Looking past John, Max eyed his team that remained behind: the two scientists, McKay and Parrish and two soldiers, Ronon and Lorne. None of them appeared uncomfortable with John’s actions. It was obvious they trusted him. And given the way they handled themselves against White’s men, that trust extended to risking their own lives. 

She still didn’t trust the military, but Max had to admit she wouldn’t mind having John Sheppard and his team, military or not, at her back. 

Feeling more confident, Max strode toward the house. “Can your people stop White’s people before they leave the country with the disc?”

Max noticed the pained look on John’s face. “We’re not exactly working inside proper channels. But if we can figure out where they’re going I’d say it’s a safe bet we can get there before them.” 

“Well then I think it’s time we pay Mr. White a visit, possibly return the favor?” Stopping in mid-stride, Max turned around to face John. “You have another one of those aircraft? And are they fast, good for long distances?”

John pursed his lips, and crossed his arms confidently. “A puddlejumper – yeah, I just might have access to another one.” Then John started to rock on his heels, his lips sliding into a slanted, mischievous grin. “Fast oh yeah! And that depends on what you consider long distance.”  
\---  
It didn’t take long for them to establish a plan. Mainly because there was no option other than take the fight to White. 

Prior to the meeting she had arranged with White, Max had heard rumors he was heading an expedition to Cambodia. When Otto showed up in White’s place, she knew White was in the process of leaving the country or had already left. It was a matter of plausible deniability. How could she accuse a man of stealing the disc if he was out of the country?

McKay confirmed her suspicions the disc was a key, but it would be useless unless it was used in the correct lock; the location of which was where White was headed. 

Inside the craft, Max watched John engaged the puddlejumper to take flight. Everything around her was different – alien. As quickly as the word slipped into her mind Max knew that it fit and was the answer. The puddlejumper, the disc, the instrument Beckett held they were all alien - none of it was from Earth.

Max sought out the other passengers for answers, only Ronon and Lorne met her gaze before they looked away. It was obvious any questions she had would be answered only by their colonel, John Sheppard. Accepting their silence Max glanced at the two scientists; perhaps she could get a few answers from them. 

Not that either of them paid any attention to her as they were sitting side by side, busily working on their laptops. From their conversation, they were working to translate symbols in order to pinpoint the exact location of the lock. McKay was loud, his movements animated as he dominated the conversation. However Parrish seemed well aware of and accustomed to McKay’s personality. Although he was quiet in comparison, Parrish held his own, especially when it came to discussing his specialty. Like the clock, the disc and whatever was on the laptop, the symbolic language they were deciphering was more carved etchings of plants – Parrish’s expertise; he was a Botanist she had learned from Lorne when they boarded. 

Both Ronon and Lorne were aware and didn’t seem to be bothered by the fact she was gathering as much information as she could. Instead they sat back quietly watching the men in front of them. 

Max wasn’t sure when it dawned on her, but it was at some point when both Lorne and Ronon relaxed as they continued to observe the men in front of them. Their facial expressions gave them away as McKay and Parrish droned on, their expressions went from various stages of being annoyed to tender. It was obvious they both held a high level of affection for the two scientists - specifically Lorne for Parrish and Ronon for McKay.

Max didn’t have to wait or wonder for very long before finding out the affection she saw wasn’t one-sided. Overhead she heard John’s voice stating now would be a good time to eat. Neither scientist moved or acknowledged the colonel, but Lorne and Ronon did as they both stood. Ronon physically picked up McKay’s laptop, apparently hit save and closed the laptop while McKay protested the entire time. The man glared at him, and gruffly said, “It’s time to eat.” McKay opened and closed his mouth. Then he blinked in surprise as his stomach answered louder than his uttered, “Oh.”

Lorne returned and held out a backpack for her to take, “Hungry? We have a variety of rations to choose from.”

Nodding her thanks, Max took the bag and started to look through it reading the labels of the MREs. 

McKay rambled loudly, “If you see anything with lemon, go ahead and take that.”

Ronon stated, “There’s nothing with lemon.” 

“You’re sure, sometimes people for…”

“I never forget.”

Max couldn’t see Ronon’s eyes, but whatever he was conveying to McKay made the man blush and grin like a loon, leaving her no doubt that there was something going on between the two, just as there appeared to be something between McKay and Sheppard.

Perhaps MacKay had what she had with Alec and Logan.

Thinking of Logan, Max lost her appetite and put the backpack on the seat in front of her. From under her lashes she saw Ronon take the bag and direct Rodney to sit down a few seats ahead of her while Lorne and Parrish settled across from her. The pretense of hiding that they were any sort of couple evaporated. Not that they were doing anything overtly, but each couple leaned into the other’s personal space and spoke in hushed tones. 

Max turned away, closing her eyes to feign sleep. It hurt to watch them. It drew her mind back to Logan, wondering if he was okay, if she’d have that with Logan again, or to see him with Alec.

Max stilled when she felt someone sit down beside her. It was a good couple of minutes before he spoke, his tone casual just above a whisper. Words he intended only for her. Max easily recognized the voice: Evan Lorne. “Hi…. I just wanted to… listen he’s in good hands, okay. Doc, he’s the best.”

Max turned and met his gaze.

Lorne didn’t waver under her scrutiny.

“Doc’s patched all of us up more than once at one time or another.” Then he inhaled and glanced meaningfully over to Parrish, his voice changing, carrying the weight of his words as he turned back to face her. “If I had a choice, I wouldn’t have anyone else but him working on someone I loved.”

Max could see the raw honesty in Lorne’s eyes. Overwhelmed, Max nodded her gratitude and reached out to take his hand, squeezing it. Lorne returned the gesture, offering what comfort he could while she collected herself. Finally she was able to speak. “Thank you, Evan.”

Evan startled, surprised to hear his first name, but by the smile gracing his face, Max could see he was pleased she remembered.

\---

At some point Max dozed off only to wake as she felt a shift under her and she wondered if they’d hit a patch of turbulence.

Abruptly she watched as the others stood. “Come on, we’re here.”

Max eyed them, realizing they were serious. Her mind supplied the words, ‘that’s impossible’. Suddenly the hatch door opened and John was standing beside the door. “What’s the hold up?” then looked over at Max.

Patting the wall overhead, an easy grin in place, John stated, “You asked if she was fast.”

Max couldn’t shake her disbelief as she met John’s stare then glanced down at her watch to confirm the time. They had only been in flight just under two hours. There was no way they could be in Cambodia. Even if the Concorde was out of retirement, they’d still be in flight.

Rodney whined, “Could have been here faster if we left the atmosphere and re-entered.”

John glanced over at Rodney. “Did you eat?”

Rodney mumbled, “Yes.” But apparently John wasn’t satisfied and turned to Ronon, “You made him stop and eat right?”

Rodney blinked, but his confusion quickly bled into irritation that John was questioning Ronon after he already answered. More assertively, Rodney replied, “Yes, I ate. And don’t think I didn’t notice turkey was on the list with no turkey in sight.” Then he conceded, “but at least there was no lemon – Ronon checked.”

Max wasn’t sure, but thought she saw the corners of Ronon’s mouth twitch as if he was pleased with Rodney’s answer. Ronon replied, “He’s anxious.” and handed John a power bar.

“Thanks. Yeah, I get that, we all are.”

The smirk gone, John jutted his chin out in thought. “Listen, there’s a lot I can’t _officially_ explain, so how about we go with a, ‘Don’t ask don’t tell’ policy’?

Max didn’t bother to respond although around them a silence descended. John looked over at his team in time to see the confused hurt on their faces.

John rolled his eyes. “Not that side of it. Trust me I don’t want it back either, I like how things are right now.”

Ronon grunted his approval then moved past John, to go out and down the ramp. Following Ronon’s lead they all started to file out of the puddlejumper.

Outside on the ground Max could see they were indeed in Cambodia. Max immediately started to think of various ways she could get Rodney to supply the answers to the growing number of questions she had. When she turned around to say something, it was lost as she watched the puddlejumper disappear under a cloak. 

It was unexpected enough that Max was in shock. Long moments passed before she smirked, realizing they each had their secrets. “Fine then, DADT in regards to your technology. I guess I can live with that.” Max added when she passed John, “Just know the policy works both ways.”

“Both ways? What the hell does that mean?”

\---

For the next three miles they hiked inland through the jungle. Max tried to block out Rodney’s continuous list of complaints and questions. Everyone seemed to have the patience to block or ignore what Max considered a less than favorable aspect of his personality. That and he wouldn’t let it go, what she had meant by, ‘that it goes both ways’.

“But the point is my readings indicated she had no technology beside the disc, and now she doesn’t even have that, it’s in transit because her brother stole it.” 

Max stopped in her tracks, her voice was hard as she addressed Rodney. “White is not my brother.”

“Okay well technically he’s your half-brot…” Rodney didn’t have time to finish when Lorne whistled and held up a fist, signaling for everyone to be quiet. 

Quickly they moved off the path to take cover when they heard the rumble of vehicles getting closer. Max cursed herself under her breath, pissed that she was off her game. She suddenly felt guilty that she had been thinking of Logan instead of keeping an ear to the ground and paying attention to her surroundings. With renewed focus long after they passed and the taillights faded, Max heard the faint sounds of the vehicles stopping. Spotting a tree tall enough, Max jumped up to catch a branch, then swung her body up. Max climbed until she found a clear view. 

What she saw was a thick fortress wall with one entrance, and a gate with a line of traffic backed up. One by one, cars and trucks drove past the gate until men closed and secured the gate after the last vehicle drove through.

Behind the gates, the only structure standing was a temple. Surrounding the temple was stone rubble, indicting other buildings of worship. Although it was dusk, it was easy for Max to see and she watched as men poured out of the vehicles. Those in charge shouted out orders; it was obvious they were setting up camp for the night. Then one man stood on the roof of a jeep barking out instructions. Max cursed under her breath; it was Alec.

Max barely made out the silhouette of a man in the shadows as he banged his fist on the hood of the jeep drawing Alec’s attention - White. Alec paused only long enough for White to give him a new list of instructions then Alec started implementing the orders.

Things were about to get complicated. 

Max started to climb down then jumped down to face the others. Her mind was whirling wondering why Alec was working for White. It could only be for the obvious reason – money. 

Glancing at the others, she finally noticed the way they were staring at her – in confused awe. 

Max glanced back at the tree and the branch she caught in order to swing herself up. It was at least ten feet off the ground, not something an ordinary human could do. Suddenly she felt nervous. Outside of a select few: Dad, Sketchy, Logan, and Alec, even White, Max wasn’t in the habit of letting people see what she could do. John might have his secrets, but so did she. Max eyed John daring him to say something. Though the words were mumbled under his breath, Max read his lips and knew he was repeating what she had said earlier: ‘works both ways.’ 

John nodded as if he came to a decision and silently acknowledged they were at some kind of impasse. 

Inhaling, Max pushed on and reported her intel. “Just over four miles southwest from here is a barrier wall built to protect a temple within the walls. Where they’re setting up camp, the equipment suggests there’s an entrance to underground caverns. They’re working to secure the perimeter. I’ll go in…

John asked, “In? How?”

“Same way I climbed the tree, only up and over the wall.”

Though initially hesitant, Rodney’s voice rose in excitement. “Ah so, how did you do that?”

Max ignored the question. “I know White, he has no patience. Though the disc won’t get here until morning he won’t wait. He’ll start searching for the lock tonight.”

John nodded. “You’re right. Not when he has Michael. Michael knows how to read ancient. I’m sure he started searching already.”

Remembering he had mentioned Michael earlier, Max said, “Should I even ask who Michael is?”

John’s lips thinned as he crushed them together contemplating what to tell her. Finally he met her gaze and stated, “Avoid him if you can. He’s extremely dangerous; stronger and faster than an average human. He wouldn’t think twice at killing anyone who got in his way.”

“Honestly he doesn’t sound any different than White – they make the perfect pair. Alright, I gotta blaze.”

“Wait, where are you going?” 

“To see if we have an ally. Get to the wall. I’ll find you; once it gets dark I’ll get you inside.”

Without waiting to explain, Max took off.

Behind her she heard Sheppard’s, “Go.” He’d ordered someone to follow and be her backup. Max didn’t take the time to look behind her, instincts telling her it had to be either Ronon or Lorne. Picking up the haggard sounds of breathing she guessed it was Lorne.

Max didn’t stop, but she did slow down just enough that he’d be able to keep her in sight. Focused, Max continued running in the direction of the wall. She had to get to Alec, let him know what White did.

\---

At the wall, Max searched for small indentations and listened for the right opportunity to jump. Finding what she needed, an abandoned nest that would make a good foothold. 

Behind her, still a bit winded, Lorne asked, “Now what?”

“Now you stay here and wait for the others.”

Lorne reached out gently touching her elbow. Max turned around. Even within the shadows, she could see what his voice only hinted at, deep concern. “If you help me get in,” he tilted his head back looking up at the wall, “or over it, I can stay at your six. John wasn’t kidding or downplaying how dangerous Michael is.”

Max nodded, her voice low and deadly serious. “I know, but neither was I. Don’t underestimate White – use the same caution you’d use with Michael.” 

Lorne held her gaze accepting her warning. “Alright, then how do we get in?”

“ _We_ don’t. I need you to stay here. I’ll be back, with help.”

“Help? From who?” His confusion was clear.

“Alec.” Max didn’t wait to explain and jumped. Digging her fingers in, she secured her footing and scaled the rest of the way up to the top. After signaling Lorne, Max found where she wanted to jump down and made her way toward the tents.

Once she was closer to the camp it didn’t take Max long to spot Alec, Now it was just a matter of how she was going to get him alone without setting off an alarm to everyone else. The moment of opportunity was taken away as a guard spotted her. She quickly took him out, but it brought more attention from others that had been close by. 

Max took out two more opponents and was holding her own in the fight when she heard a roar behind her. She tried to turn, but she was caught in someone’s grasp. Their large hand gripped and clasped tightly her around the neck pulling her off the ground cutting off her air supply. Kicking she clawed at the hand until her body stilled and everything started to blur and fade to black. Oddly she thought she heard Joshua’s worried voice. “Little fella?” 

\---

When Max came to, she was alone lying on a cot in someone’s tent. Max tensed and sat up when she heard someone coming. She relaxed when she saw it was Joshua and smiled at her old friend. 

Joshua had lived with Sandeman who he called father, while she grew up with her adoptive dad, a former Marine colonel named Donald Lydecker and had had a close relationship with him until he disappeared enroute to an expedition. Growing up, it wasn’t until she was around six when Max realized she could do things other kids her age or even adults couldn’t do. 

Faced with questions, dad told her that her mother was part of an experiment where they enhanced the DNA of embryos. Confessing that her mother had had several miscarriages and feverishly believed Sandeman, when her biological father that he would be able to help her conceive and deliver a healthy baby. She did both, but not without dire consequences to her own health and she had passed away before Max reached her third birthday. 

Ten years later, at thirteen, she finally met her biological father Sandeman. That same day she also met Joshua and White. Though her time with Joshua was brief, they immediately hit it off. It didn’t hurt that Joshua disliked White as much as she did - even more after she discovered was her half-brother. He was an arrogant asshole then just like he was now. From the moment they met, he looked down on her as if she was his inferior. 

Her fathers had argued fiercely over some testing Sandeman wanted from her. Dad had refused and they left. 

Afterwards, Dad took her on all of his expeditions and they never slowed down, always staying on the move from one expedition to another. It was there her training started in earnest, everything from her education to military combat in all forms. As soon as she excelled at any given level he’d raise the bar and challenge her again honing her skills. 

Two years ago, while investigating her dad’s disappearance and going through his papers she discovered files that disclosed details on her origins and the part he had played in it. It wasn’t her mother’s decision seek out Sandeman, but rather, both parents were part of a secret military operation. Her mother was part of the project as a military nurse before she became a human incubator. More importantly she wasn’t alone; there were others - hundreds of them. They were all products of genetic alteration to create a perfect soldier. There were several different X series, only a few dozen were like her of her series, X-5s, with feline DNA mixed into their cocktail. 

At that revelation her entire life shifted, leaving her with more questions than answers. When she finally tracked Sandeman down, to demand answers, he was gone. Instead she was greeted by White who enjoyed rubbing her nose in the fact he considered her substandard. 

According to White, his modeled genetics were superior, clean of junk DNA. Although it contradicted what she found in her dad’s paperwork where Sandeman considered White’s series inferior with several problems unlike her series, the X-5s, that he had declared the ideal model.

Joshua’s voice brought her back to the present, “Little fella, you okay?”

His concern was palpable. Max smiled and nodded. Behind Joshua, Alec walked in smiling. “Hey Maxie, this is a surprise.”

“Really?” Max didn’t try to hide the anger or disappointment she felt.

Alec flinched at her tone. “Well yeah. Didn’t think you were interested in anything Ames was going after.”

Max stood, her emotions bubbling to the fore when Alec said her brother’s name. 

Alec didn’t seem to notice or care about her reaction and instead narrowed his eyes staring at her neck and the strangle marks Joshua left. He moved closer but before he could reach out and touch her, Max stepped back and turned around. “I’m fine.”

Ignoring her rejection, Alec whistled and stated, “True, you’re always looking fine, Max.” 

Though he was trying to be flippant, Max heard the undercurrent of worry laced in his voice. Without turning around she felt his heated gaze on her neck. Inhaling, knowing she couldn’t put it off she had to tell Alec about Logan. Turning around she addressed Joshua, “Hey big fellow, think you can give me and Alec a minute?”

Joshua hesitated, staring at her neck then looked between them before he consented and left.

Before Max could say anything, Alec sighed. “Suppose you think I’m just a greedy, unscrupulous sell-out who’ll do anything for money?”

Max smirked. “Yes.” Although silently Max conceded it was only a small portion of what she thought of him. Like her, Alec was an X-5, genetically modified with feline DNA. However he wasn’t luckily enough to have been adopted like she was; Alec, along with the majority of the X-5 series, including his twin brother, Ben, grew up in an orphanage, Manticore. Max had seen the place, it was a cold unforgiving institution, not a place to raise and nurture children. Instead they fostered an environment that catered to Sandeman’s ideology of creating a perfect soldier. At least until a fire destroyed Manticore. Luckily Alec and his brother were days away from their eighteenth birthday and legally didn’t have to return to Manticore’s new facility. Sadly that’s when they’d parted ways, and though he didn’t have to, Ben returned to Manticore leaving Alec alone for the first time in his life. 

It was a sore point and they rarely ever talked about it. In fact, she wouldn’t have known Alec had a twin if Logan hadn’t told her why Alec didn’t like to celebrate his birthday. It had been the year following the fire; Alec returned hoping to see Ben. Manticore stated Ben had left their facility months ago and left no forwarding address. Alec tried to find his twin but never turned up any clues. As the years went by Alec tried to convey his default attitude, _I’m fine, I’m always fine_. From the very beginning when Alec and Logan first met, Alec’s default was one Logan never fell for and unlike her, Logan saw the man behind Alec’s practiced façade.

Thinking of Logan reminded her why she was there in the first place; she had to tell Alec. 

Alec shrugged, “Well, the money part is true I guess. What can I say Maxie, it was a good deal. He offered a hell of a lot of money to run this expedition. Okay maybe we’re a little in the gray here and there cutting through a bit of government bullshit by greasing a few palms. But hey, he let me hire Joshua and a few of his friends. Besides the last time I checked Cambodia wasn’t even on your radar.”

“Alec…” Her voice faltered, her mind replaying the scene that was going to haunt her for the rest of her life: Logan lying in a pool of his own blood.

Alec caught Max’s gaze and stilled in fear. By Alec’s reaction whatever was reflected in her eyes was projecting the words she had trouble getting out.

Alec’s voice was barely above a whisper, when he asked, “Logan or Ben?”

A lump formed and she couldn’t utter a word only nod as tears escaped and she struggled to swallow.

Suddenly Alec was there and engulfed her in a tight hug. She felt the tremors under his skin as he shuddered, his own fear and pain surfacing. Just above her ear, she heard Alec’s voice break, questioning, “Logan?”

Her response was to return Alec’s embrace, her arms tightening with each shudder she felt.

They stood there for several moments before Alec pulled away, his eyes glistening, lost in memories. When he did look at her, it was in complete shock as he asked, “When, how?”

It was only then Max realized Alec thought Logan was dead. Swallowing hard to get past the lump that was lodged in her throat Max shook her head frantically and blurted out, “No!

“No, what?”

“He’s not dead, he didn’t die. Or at least I don’t think he is, but it’s serious, Alec.”

Nearly shouting Alec demanded, “What the hell happened?”

An emotion she needed to hang on to, anger, flared to life. “White happened. Early this morning, he ordered his men to break in and steal a disc - using any means necessary. Apparently Logan got in their way as they escaped.”

“Logan’s here in Cambodia? Let’s go.” Alec grabbed her hand and pulled her toward the door. 

“Wait, no he’s not here. Here’s…” It was only then she realized she had no idea where Logan was, only that John’s people had him. “I don’t know where he is.”

Alec turned and gaped at her, his temper rising as he blurted out, “What the fuck! Max you’re not making sense. Are you even sure Logan’s hurt?”

Snapping back, “Yes, I’m sure. I was there, damn it!” As if to prove the point her mind replayed the memory supplying her with every excruciating detail. “When I got there, he was just lying there… so much blood I thought he was dead.”

Max felt Alec’s hand anchor on her shoulder bringing her back into his embrace, kissing the top of her head. “If it happened this morning where then, Bangkok? If you don’t have a plane waiting I can get us…”

Facing Alec, Max spoke, her voice steady. “It happened this morning at Croft Manor.”

Alec blinked in confusion as he tried to comprehend what Max was saying. “That’s impossible.”

“Alec, it’s true. Though on a different scale, it’s no more impossible than the things we’re capable of doing.” At that she had Alec’s attention. “White’s on one side and John’s group on the other – they both want the disc. One asked without firing bullets the other didn’t! The disc was hidden in the clock I found at one of dad’s sites – it has something to with dad’s disappearance I’m sure of it. Besides the disc, John’s group is after a man named Michael. They suspect he is working with White.”

At the mention of Michael, Alec’s eyes widened. It was obvious he knew the man in question. “Earlier today I was in Ames’ office when some guy Michael walked in demanding to know what the delay was. By his looks I thought he was one of Sandeman’s mixed cocktails. Although White said his name it wasn’t an introduction, he was addressing Michael telling him everything was handled that their package was on its way and would be here first thing in the morning. White gave me orders to get everyone ready to move out two hours later then dismissed me.”

Max bobbed her head over the news. “It was John, Colonel Sheppard and his people, they saved our lives. They brought me here in a plane that belongs in a sci-fi movie in order to get the disc, catch and stop Michael and White.”

“Alright fine, but what, you’re telling me you just left Logan?” The accusation in Alec’s voice cut Max deeply.

She couldn’t deny the truth and looked away from Alec’s charge. “He’s not alone, Sketchy’s with him. Alec there was nothing I could do – only follow my gut. If Logan has a chance to live I believe their doctor will make it happen, so I allowed John’s people take him.”

Internally Max struggled against telling Alec there was a chance Logan might be paralyzed. From under her lashes Max saw Alec’s glare intensify. Abruptly he broke eye contact and started to pace the room; his fingers angrily threading through his hair in frustration. “And they’re here, this John? So what, you want to steal the disc back when it gets here? What’s its purpose, why do they want it?”

“I only know the disc is a key to some kind of lock. They’ll soon have possession of the key, but they’re still searching for the lock. What does it do? I don’t know, but I’d rather John have it over White. I already know what kind of man White is. And it’s not stealing when it’s already mine.”

“And after? Once they have the disc, they’ll take us to Logan?”

Thinking back Max realized she hadn’t really discussed anything with John regarding Logan or even when they had the disc. She didn’t have time for anything else she had to rely on her instincts - her gut. And although Rodney annoyed her she trusted him, trusted John and the rest of John’s men. Confident she spoke the truth Max stated, “Yeah, he will.”

Alec gave a clip nod, “Alright then, how do you want to play this?”

With Alec on her six, Max felt the tension she was under start to subside. “Okay, they’re waiting on the disc, but they still need to find the lock. Let’s let White do the work for us…”

“Alright, but I think this Michael already has an idea of where the lock is. I suspect we’ll have a short window once the disc arrives. What about your band of merry men?”

Max tilted her head, not bothering to hide her amusement. “We have the advantage of surprise on our side. So we’ll keep it simple and stay hidden. Once the disc gets here then we’ll make our move and take it back.” 

Alec cocked an eyebrow at her immediate inclusion of as he called them, her _band of merry men_ , but didn’t say another word about them. “I’ll let Joshua know. There are a few others I hired, friends of Joshua. I met most of them before I hired them on. I think we can count on their help. White has only a small crew going down into the caverns with Michael leading the way. I plan on staying close; I won’t let this go south.”

Max heard the hard edge in Alec’s voice and knew he was thinking about Logan. She didn’t know what else to say or do, but Max found herself mere inches outside of Alec’s personal space. “I told him…”

Alec didn’t have to ask who, he knew who she was talking about and encouraged her. “Told him what?”

“To be strong, that you needed him…” Alec was there pulling her body to his, as she choked out, “that you loved him- couldn’t live without him.” Alec tucked her head under his chin. A heartbeat later Alec added, “Yeah, we both do Max, we both do.”

How long they stood there Max wasn’t sure, and she didn’t care. For once she wasn’t going to run away from the comfort Alec offered. 

Gradually they grudgingly pulled apart, but not without Alec lifting her face to his, his eyes searching for something, “Max, when we get out of here and back to Logan safe and sound, I want _us_ \- the three of us living together and sharing one bed. No more of just you and I, hooking up on the side, or Logan getting a migraine or feeling guilty whenever we’d force him to choose between us.” 

Max stared wide-eyed at Alec. It wasn’t exactly a shock they had the conversation (argument) several times in the last six months. There was no real reason the three of them couldn’t work out. She had no problem with Alec and Logan being together just as they had no problem with either of them being with her. In fact, they had on more than one occasion compared notes and shared each other’s fantasies, issued challenges, dares – no, the only reason the three of them were not together was on her. 

Max knew the reason, it was simple – she was afraid. She had already lost her father and she feared if she let either of them get too close that she’d lose them and then lose herself in the process. That had been her argument up until this morning. Seeing Logan lying there in a pool of his own blood, it had been her nightmare come to life. It made her realize several truths: what she already felt for both men – she loved them. Emotionally, she was already too close – whether they physically lived together or not, wouldn’t change that.

Outside they heard a whistle – someone was coming.

“Maxie?” Max blinked seeing the longing in Alec’s eyes. 

Slowly she nodded, and the word _yes_ slipped out. It came out in a rush, on a single gust of air that Alec greedily devoured. The kiss, though brief, was thorough and wrought promises that made Max blush. However seeing the glint of pleasure in Alec’s eyes she no longer cared.

Joshua suddenly entered and stopped. His eyes twinkled mischievously and eagerly asked, “Max and Alec gettin’ busy?”

Alec broke away and laughed, “No, not yet big fella, this time we’re going to wait for Logan, then I’m gonna have me a Maxie sandwich.” Max didn’t see Alec’s brows bob in a dance in time to blatant innuendo of his voice, but she could easily visualize Alec’s face and smack him for it.

“Ow!” Alec rubbed the spot dramatically as if she really hurt him – she hadn’t. Then she watched Alec try to fight against the smile that was twitching at the corners of his mouth. “What can I do for you Josh?”

Remembering why he was there, Joshua’s easy composure faded. “White wants to see you, now.”

“Figures. Slight change of plans then, Maxie you’ll have to fill Joshua in while I’m forced to listen to Ames.”

“Fine, but do you have to keep referring to him by his first name? It’s giving me the creeps.”

“For now, yes. I can’t raise his suspicions.” Leaning in he gave Max a quick kiss on the cheek, “Watch yourself.” Then he turned and addressed Joshua, “Max will explain what’s going on. Talk to your friends, see if they’ll help? In a half hour create a small distraction and make sure Max gets back to the wall unseen. If I can’t break away from Ames after that, come looking for me with some excuse – just so I know things are going as planned.”

Max could see with every word, Joshua stood taller, proud of Alec’s trust in him. Patting Joshua’s chest Alec made his way toward the tent’s exit. There Alec paused and met Max’s gaze, his tongue slid out to run over his bottom lip before his lips slid into his trademark smirk. For once Max saw through Alec’s usual carefree façade as his green eyes took in every inch of her – his fear coming to the fore if things didn’t go their way. She wanted to say something to promise that everything would be okay, but she couldn’t, she had the same fears Alec did. She could only hope they would come out unscathed.

Suddenly Max was blinking away tears. Alec was gone. She was left with Joshua staring at the empty space Alec had filled. 

\---

It didn’t take long for Max to explain to Joshua what was going on. The hardest thing was to watch Joshua’s reaction when she told him about Logan. 

The fact they had a plan, and that Alec had already issued orders with the expectation for Joshua to follow through was the only thing that helped ground and center her friend. As far back as she knew there had never been any love lost between White and Joshua; it was only Alec’s orders that kept Joshua from tearing the man apart. 

Once he had calmed down, it was time to for her to meet back up with the others, her _band of merry men_ , smirking as she remembered Alec’s rephrase.

Within minutes after they left Alec’s tent they heard yelling, a skirmish between Joshua’s friends drawing the attention of everyone at the site as they made their way to the wall. There with a long rope looped around her shoulder, Joshua gave her an extra boost to easily sail over the wall to land on her feet startling Lorne and the others not four feet from her - their guns raised and ready to fire. 

Seconds later they registered it was Max and lowered their guns. 

Lorne was the first to react and lowered his gun, exhaling his relief. Rodney mumbled, “thank goodness” while the hard plains of alertness across John’s face suddenly melted, his lips shifting to a goofy smile. Like Lorne, John and the others were relieved to see her. Meeting Evan’s gaze, Max suddenly understood the undercurrent of emotion she was feeling from them it wasn’t just seeing her at the rendezvous point, but seeing and knowing that she was okay, unharmed.

“Glad you could make it.” Although it sounded hard, cavalier, Evan’s eyes expressed his true sincerity.

Max smiled. “Wouldn’t start the party without you.”

“Good to know. Now what happened?” John questioned.

Turning back to the business at hand, Max filled them in on everything Alec had conveyed to her about White and Michael. “Alec will stay close to White and Michael. Right now, Joshua’s waiting; he’s on the other side of the wall. Here,” Max showed them the mountain climbing rope. “We get over then we wait for the disc to arrive. It should be here by morning.”

The disappointment heavy in voice, Rodney asked, “So we just wait?”

“Right now they’re searching for the lock, without the key they can’t do anything right?” Max didn’t wait for Rodney to respond and looked at John. “You said it yourself, Michael can read the symbols. I figured we could rest while they do the work – then take them by surprise.”

John’s head cocked to the side, his eyes shifted and sought out Lorne then Ronon as he silently conferred with them. Neither objected or seemed to find a flaw with her plan and nodded their consent. John pursed his lips, before he spoke. “Alright, sounds good.”

Max stood, dropping the rope so it’d untangle. Grabbing one end, she made a secure knot then stepped back knowing Joshua would easily hear her and calmly stated, “Joshua, head’s up.”

Max ignored their stares and threw the knotted end over the wall. 

Immediately Joshua responded, “got it.” Seconds later Max felt the tension in the rope. 

Holding the rope, Max turned to John, and asked, “Ready?”

He gave a sharp nod, and stood to take the rope. 

Max wanted to warn John, but didn’t want to say ‘oh by the way Joshua is a dog man so don’t freak out’. Instead trying to choose and emphasize her words carefully, Max said. “Ah, by-the-way Joshua’s on the ‘DADT’ list and don’t let his _size_ or…” she paused a second knowing Joshua could hear her, “his _good looks_ surprise you.”

John stared then cracked a smile his eyes drifted over to Ronon, sharing some inside joke that had Ronon smiling showing his teeth. Beside Ronon, it was Rodney’s snort that she realized John had turned what she said into some kind of sexual reference - one she didn’t want a clarification for. 

Max made a face, and was more than happy to let John face Joshua without any further description. Though for Joshua’s sake she leaned into John and whispered, “Don’t hurt him.”

Wordlessly John nodded, gripping the rope as he started to climb. 

Once John was halfway up, David came over with Lorne. Lorne continued to quietly give David a pep talk. “Keep it simple, just like John is doing, one hand over the other and use your feet against the wall to keep moving up.” 

Max could see David was nervous and noticed his Adam’s apple bob as he swallowed. Then Lorne handed David gloves for him to put on. Lorne leaned in closer staring into David’s face, blocking her view to see anything else. Lorne’s voice was low and encouraging, “Don’t worry, you’ll do fine. At the top just close your eyes and I’ll be there as quickly as I can, all right?” She didn’t hear David respond to anything however his silent question must have been readable in his eyes as Evan firmly answered, “You won’t, but if you did we’d catch you.” 

Then Max understood, David wasn’t just nervous about climbing, he was terrified of heights. Max heard David’s broken sigh, listening to him take several small breaths before he inhaled to hold his breath, as if he was going to be left without oxygen or submerged in water. Lorne brushed his lips over David’s cheek and whispered, “Close your eyes and breathe.” Lorne guided him to the wall where Max watched the man’s clumsy start. Lorne kept his hands on David for as long as he could, whispering words of encouragement until he reached the top where John was waiting and pulled the frightened man to his side. 

Lorne didn’t wait for David to reach the top before he started his climb up. John patted David’s shoulders, leaving the man in Lorne’s care. John signaled, and Max held her end of the rope tight as John started his descent down. 

Nervously Max waited and listened, hoping. Max knew the moment John touched ground and saw Joshua up close. A gasp started to escape, before John swallowed it down then offered a nervous, “Hi, guess you’re…”

“Joshua, I’m first.” 

Max could only imagine the shock on John’s face nodding his head when she heard him say, “All right, you’ll have no argument from me.” Joshua grunted, then there was silence and she imagined John was rocking on his feet, staring up at Joshua. Finally she heard John say, “Okey dokey” and Joshua in turn repeated the phrase before silence followed.

Unable to do anything, Max focused her attention back on the others and watched as Lorne whispered encouragingly to David as he made his descent while Rodney was climbing up. Like Lorne, Ronon started before Rodney reached the top. Once there, they each quickly descended. 

Seconds later Max joined them; any tension she felt about them accepting Joshua disappeared when she saw the look of admiration on Ronon’s face, looking up at Joshua’s taller frame. 

Quietly she wound up the rope before they stealthily made their way toward White’s encampment. 

Shortly afterwards Joshua rejoined his friends while she and the others hunkered down in a secluded area that she and Joshua had scouted out earlier that Max suspected were once gardens. Now they only had to watch and wait for morning when the disc arrived. 

Everyone but Parrish and McKay took turns to act as sentinels while the others rested and slept; Ronon took the first watch.

Max tried to ignore they way Lorne sat closely with David. It was easy to see by the way Evan leaned into David with each touch, he was proud that David fought against his fears. Max swallowed and turned away from raw intimacy.

Her eyes locked on to John. He was in Rodney’s personal space; like Evan and David, there was an air of intimacy that surrounded them. She couldn’t stop herself, her eyes shifted to glance in Ronon’s direction to see if he was aware of their familiarity. He caught her eyes and smiled, letting her silently know he was more than aware of John’s relationship with Rodney. His brow rose, wordlessly asking if she had a problem with that.

She shook her head, no, offering a small, contrite smile before she turned away avoiding the couples as she settled in, ignoring the ache as the scenes reminded her of own relationship with Logan and Alec. 

Max gnawed on her lip thinking about both men, wondering if she made the right decision to take the next step by agreeing to move forward in a three-way relationship. 

It was almost six years ago when she’d met and hired Logan. He was older, twenty-eight years old to her nineteen after having graduated from M.I.T at the top of his class. Initially she wanted someone to work on ideas, mechanical designs she had created where she had trouble with the technical applications.

Not only did Logan have the credentials, but from the moment they met there were sparks that ignited playful flirting. She had been so enthralled by Logan she immediately offered him a job. The offer included room and board at Croft Manor on top of a generous salary.

She had been so smitten it hadn’t occurred to her until Sketchy had questioned her that with Logan living at Croft Manor that she’d have to watch and curtail any actions that’d fall into an abnormal category. At the time she wasn’t quite ready to share her secret – that she was genetically enhanced.

Thankfully Logan arrived with a solution, his RV Bertha with the intension of living inside the vehicle. 

They worked well together. Logan took her schematics then went beyond the original design and more often than not going in an entirely different direction to reach her desired end result. 

Each day, what had started as simple attraction and playful flirting snowballed into more admiration and respect. Simply they enjoyed each other’s company. Max had never laughed or smiled as much as she did when Logan was around. After six months Max finally gave into her desires and they became intimately involved. 

In the first two years they were exclusive, not that she ever told Logan that.

In the beginning, although Logan shared her bed, she still kept her abilities a secret from him. Multiple fears of how different she was from everyone else hung over her head and kept her at bay. However after a while Logan started to notice the little things she could do. Heightened reflexes, like grabbing a glass seconds before it hit the floor. They were small accidents where she reacted before thinking, but as she became more comfortable with Logan in and out of her bed, Max started to trust him with her secrets. Of what she could do physically: her increased strength, speed, hearing, and sight along with her agility, flexibility and intelligence. Instead of being afraid, Logan was fascinated and wanted to focus and test all of her abilities.

To a certain extent Max indulged in his curiosity up until the day her dad disappeared, in what authorities classified as an accidental death – a cave-in at a new site her dad was supposedly exploring four years ago. 

After receiving the news of the cave-in, Max formed a team and quickly headed out to the location. It had taken her and her team three days to arrive with equipment to dig her father and his crew out. However once they arrived, even with the equipment they’d brought, the government authorities declared it unsafe for a rescue attempt and refused to allow her or her team access to the caverns. Authorities pointed out only three people were missing, her dad and two guides he had with him. The evidence gathered appeared that they disregarded protocol and had gone down into the caverns without any equipment before it was deemed safe. Between the depth of the cave-in and that it was nearly a week later, everyone believed they were trapped and by now dead - everyone but Max. 

Something Logan and Sketchy never understood. They thought she was hanging on to false hope unable to face the cold reality that her dad was dead. 

However for Max none of it made sense. The site and these particular caverns were never listed on her dad’s agenda. Then going down without proper equipment before he had an engineer examine the cavern’s strength – no! 

She didn’t care; he’d never endanger not only his own life, but anyone else’s. Still, even if he had gone down, Max couldn’t shake the feeling that regardless of what anyone said that he was still alive.

It had been her dad who taught her listen to and trust those instincts in the first place. Although it went against all logical reasoning with overwhelming supportive evidence, Max took it even further and didn’t believe he was buried somewhere in the caverns – instead he had somehow disappeared, and could be anywhere. Until she was proven wrong she had no plans to deviate from what her instincts were telling her.

Though Logan and Sketchy had tried to be supportive they both believed she was in denial. It had created a strain between her and them, but especially between her and Logan. Not only did she stop sleeping with Logan, she had barely talked to him for nearly six months. 

Max couldn’t deny she was angry that they didn’t believe her, but worse was how much it hurt. They knew her, and should have trusted her word. Still she couldn’t deny their concern and love for her – it was obvious. They were family and that truth eventually bridged the gap enough for her to forgive them. They didn’t understand, and she couldn’t explain the how or why she knew it wasn’t false hope. 

With Alec she didn’t have to explain. he understood. 

Max didn’t meet Alec until after her dad disappeared. 

It was during her investigation when Max started to trace her dad’s steps before he arrived at the excavation. Looking through his cell phone records proved interesting. They showed there were several calls to and from Sandeman. She called the number and though there was no answer it was enough for Logan to triangulate the call giving her a location to start her search.

After locating Sandeman’s residence she discovered that like her dad, he was missing.

Logan and Sketchy were skeptical and believed it was a consequence – the problem was Max didn’t believe in consequences and added Sandeman to her investigation. It led her back to Manticore’s orphanage, where Sandeman was reportedly last seen. 

It was there at Manticore she met Alec. 

Like her, he was a transgenic from the X-5 series. At the time, Alec let her draw her own conclusions on why he was there – supposedly seeking answers on his parentage.

He appeared as earnest as she was to find Sandeman so Max allowed Alec to join her in her investigation. It didn’t hurt that she didn’t have to explain her need and intuition to keep on searching. Alec understood, guided by his own intuitive instinct. Together they pooled their resources to share any vital information.

Working together, Max got to know Alec – possibly better than she wanted to. In the beginning, he grated on her nerves and pissed her off. He readily used his looks to his advantage, had no problems bending the rules, and was a flirtatious womanizer. He loved the finer things in life, everything money could buy, and loved that she had money. He was witty, quick to smile, laugh and would find and utilize the quickest and easiest way to do anything. 

Although she’d react, her temper short, he’d just smile and shrug his shoulders like nothing bothered him, even her smacking him on the arm. 

The more she was annoyed, the wider Alec’s smile would get – worse, his eyes would dance with mischief as he took pleasure in her frustration. 

Admittedly it took her awhile, but Max started to catch Alec with his guard down. She’d then see glimpses of the man behind the mask of persona. It was that person that piqued Max’s curiosity.

However it was never enough to derail her from her primary focus – to find Sandemen and more importantly, her dad.

Surprisingly, Alec was just as single-minded and driven to find Sandeman. Alec gave her the support and understanding she wanted and missed from Logan and Sketchy. 

Each day their bond grew; Alec understood what it was like to be so different. At the manor she no longer had to hide her abilities from Logan or Sketchy, but she was always consciously aware they were there and every time she’d use an ability it came with the cost that they knew exactly how different she was from them. With Alec those feelings didn’t exist; she’d had no idea how liberating it would be until she had it. 

Days turned into weeks. What had started as witty retorts between them started to fall flat and doubts about whether she’d ever find her dad plagued her. Each lead quickly turned to disappointment as every clue they ran down turned out to be a dead-end. 

Whether it was due to seeing each other every day, eventually their mutual frustration started to manifest itself physically. First it was just a knock of shoulders and getting too close in each other’s way that they’d bump into each other. It quickly escalated to pushing and shoving that led to more aggressive actions: hitting and punching. 

The fact that Max didn’t have to hold back was exhilarating. If she pushed or punched Alec, he’d punch her right back. Each pushed their limits. Alec was just as enthralled – she wasn’t weak or fragile; her strength equaled his. Both recognized that in the real world with anyone else they wouldn’t be able to fight someone without seriously injuring them. Alec took what she dished out and upped the ante until the exchange of blows turned into a real fight. 

It was easy to see they both felt the same excitement as they continued to fight, each vying to outdo the other - it was intoxicating. They fought until they wore themselves out and ended up in a clinch – when a simple kiss exploded into sudden passion. 

Max did nothing to stop Alec, instead she grabbed him and demanded more. She needed to feel. To feel anything, to feel alive and Alec gave that to her. Sex with Alec was explosive, similar to their sparring: fast and hard. 

Max had no regrets, nor any plans to stop seeing Alec, and had no illusions as to what kind of relationship she had with him. It wasn’t on the same level as the relationship she had started to build with Logan; no, it was purely physical, down and dirty – but satisfying. Yet it wasn’t the sex that made her want more, it was everything else Alec offered that Logan wasn’t capable of and never could be – he was an X-5. With Alec she no longer felt alone.

After four months with no leads, Max and Alec parted ways and she returned to Croft Manor. She still believed her dad was alive, but those same instincts started to warn her that she’d never see him again. The thought crushed her.

At the manor without Alec around, and unable to deal with Logan and Sketchy hovering over her, Max started to mope, sliding further into depression as she was forced to deal with the outside world that had already declared her dad dead. Word quickly spread that she had returned and calls filled the silence at the manor, as lawyers, shareholders, and condolences quickly turned into demands that she start being proactive in Croft Industries by making necessary financial decisions, or to step down and sell her shares.

She shouldn’t have been surprised to find Sketchy and Logan had her back, but after she had rejected their support and pushed them away she truly was. However, if she was honest with herself it was Logan’s reaction that really surprised her. Upon returning she had made no secret of the fact that she was seeing someone, Alec, and that they had become intimate. 

Max wouldn’t say that Logan didn’t care she was seeing someone else, but he certainly didn’t turn away from her either. She thought things between them would have been awkward or tense; she was wrong. 

Logan quietly stood at her six, waiting for her cue to accept the comfort he had to offer – to offer what she didn’t know she needed. Logan did what no one else could; he challenged and forced her to face the various emotions that she had, up until then, refused to deal with. In anger she verbally acknowledged that she’d never see her dad again, and asked if he was happy now then promptly fell apart. Logan waited until she was ready then opened his arms accepting her as she cried until she was cried out. 

Afterwards it didn’t take long before they were back to flirting, igniting a spark that fanned the embers to a crackling blaze between her and Logan once again creating a heat neither of them could resist. 

Though before things got too complicated Max told Logan she wasn’t going to stop seeing Alec. She could see he wasn’t happy about it, but Logan reassured her that she could see anyone she needed to before he kissed her again.

In so many ways Logan was the opposite of Alec, the flip side of the coin. Between the two of them, with their different approaches on just about everything, Max felt grounded. 

Both were easy on the eyes, had a sharp intellect and challenged her in different ways. In some of those differences Logan was the one that wasn’t afraid to share and open up emotionally. Where she and Alec were stoic to differing degrees, they hid their emotions. Alec hid behind a smile of ‘everything’s okay’ attitude as compared to her own ‘keep everyone and everything at bay unless she’s able to physically pound it or them into the ground’. 

Alec, on the other hand, from day one, almost against her will, Max bonded with him. He satisfied a need that neither Logan nor even her dad could fulfill; that even though she was different she wasn’t alone.

When Alec showed up at the manor it wasn’t long before he started to linger and just hung out enjoying life at the manor – including interacting with Logan. To her and Sketchy’s surprise, Alec and Logan got along - really well. Before she knew it, Alec was coming and going from the manor whether she was there or not. 

Both men were quite aware she was seeing and sexually active with the other and to their credit neither appeared to harbor any resentment. Whether he initially intended to or whether Alec’s charm won him over, Logan accepted Alec’s place in her life just as Alec accepted Logan. 

It should have been awkward, strained, they should have fought, and forced her to choose between them – instead both took the same stance that they wanted her happiness even if that meant sharing her. Max couldn’t deny having both of them in her life eased a lot of the pain she carried around about her dad. The mystery around him was still important, but it was no longer her main focus. 

Max had traveled with Alec for months. She saw him flirt with everyone, so it came as no surprise when he flirted with Logan. What did surprise her was that Logan flirted back. At first she thought it was a taunt to her and maybe it started out that way, but even she couldn’t deny there was an energy between them that was palpable. 

She doesn’t know the specifics of when they started other than what Alec told her, that he had kissed Logan and to his surprise (and hers), Logan kissed him back. By the time Alec told her they were doing a bit more than kissing, and apparently both were interested in doing more, but not without letting her know. Although neither of them wanted to stop being with her, they confessed they also wanted to see where things went between each other. 

It might have been strange to consider, but what they were already doing went against conservative convention. Without skipping a beat Max readily told them she didn’t foresee a problem. In fact, once she got over the curiosity of why she wasn’t jealous, she found herself intrigued enough that she might have tried on more than one occasion to catch them in a clench.

Ironically it was by accident rather than design when she did catch them, and they moved quickly into slow smoldering kiss. Max froze and watched them. Her playful excitement at finally seeing them together quickly turned into desire as she stood there watching, panting in want. Her heart rate accelerated and she was mesmerized, forcibly denying her immediate response to go over and join them. 

Instead Max focused on the differences of how they interacted with each other versus how they each were individually with her. Although both men allowed her to direct how things went in the bedroom, of what they did together, they also let her set the pace. Yet their behavior toward each other was vastly different than when they were with her. Everything between her and Logan was intoxicatingly slow, gentle, sensual and erotic. Even after time apart when they came back together it was a charged frenzy where Logan gave up complete control and allowed her to ravish him. On the other hand with Alec, although he ended up giving her control, it was a battle to be fought, tit for tat - dueling for dominance. It was a game they both knew she’d win. The point was she didn’t want it handed to her and Alec intuitively knew that and gave her what she wanted.

However watching Logan interact with Alec, it surprised her to see Logan aggressively dominate Alec. Yet even stranger to see Alec didn’t fight it. There was no push to take control, only Alec’s complete submission. It was easy to see in Alec’s posture that he basked in the attention Logan bestowed on him. Their liaison quickly escalated to the point that Alec was needy and wanton, begging for more as he leaned into Logan’s explicit touch. Their desired interactions were seamless where each let go and melded into the other as if they had been partners for years. 

Abruptly Max fled, and not in embarrassment but in fear that she’d go over to them. Not to confront them in anger, but rather, her own shocked surprise, to join them, discovering she was genuinely turned on from watching them. Worse, she wanted to be a part of something she had no business being a part of. 

It didn’t take long for them to realize she had seen them, but instead of feeling somehow violated that she’d spied, both enjoyed knowing she had. Each of them, when they were alone, took the time to tease her with their words and touch. Whispering and telling her what they did, how the other acted and responded, drawing out her pleasure with the picture they created.

It didn’t matter if she was alone with Logan or Alec; it always felt like the other was there with them. Not intruding, but enhancing the experience so that eventually they both brought it up – and argued the point that they should just be a threesome.

Privately Max admitted it wasn’t the principle that scared her, but the promised intimacy did. Afraid of exactly what would change between them that wasn’t sex: their friendship. Max couldn’t take the chance of losing what she already had and dug in her heels to keep things status quo.

Coming back to the present, Max blinked back tears thinking about the situation now - of her promise to Alec when this was over - of Logan. Now all she wanted was for all this to end so she could be home, safe and sound with Alec and Logan at her side. 

Although her mind wouldn’t shut down, Max forced herself to close her eyes and lay there quietly, waiting for the morning sun. 

\---

Max heard a rustle of movement and snapped opened her eyes, surprised she had actually fallen asleep. 

John sat across from her and offered her a power bar, and signaled upward. Her eyes followed to see it was pre-dawn. 

Accepting the bar, Max sat up, ignoring the cool brisk chill and looked around to see everyone else huddled together for warmth eating their own power bar. John’s hand touched her shoulder silently beckoning her to join him.

Silently they ate, listening for any signs of more activity.

A robust voice bellowed out cutting through the silence, “Where the fuck are they?” 

Max and the others quickly took cover and listened to the argument.

Alec’s voice reached her ears, “Ever hear the phrase about a watched pot?”

It was White who laughed. “He’s right; don’t get your panties into a twist.”

Max held her breath as they came into view; they were less than two hundred feet in front of them. The man John had warned her about, Michael, yelled glaring at Alec before turning his gaze to White. “I don’t give a fuck about a watched pot… White you swore your people could do the job. If you need a reminder of the consequences of failing…” 

The man’s hand flexed drawing White to the gesture; his eyes widened in fright while his face drained of color before he forcibly bolstered his stance, narrowing his eyes in hatred as he met Michael’s gaze. It was too late, even from her vantage point it was obvious White was unsettled by Michael’s threat. She didn’t give a shit about White, but Alec was right next to Michael. If her ass of a brother was afraid of the man, then Alec was in serious danger. 

However small, she must have made a sound or a gesture before she felt John’s hand settle on her shoulder to silence her.

She met John’s eyes, letting him know she’d move to warn and defend Alec regardless of the disc if she had to. She couldn’t just stand by and let this Michael person take Alec down. Although John clenched his jaw making it obvious he didn’t like it, he clearly understood and nodded. Max was sure John was already strategizing a plan if things went sideways. 

Max turned back to Alec. To everyone else he stood there casually, seemingly unaware of the danger he was in, but Max knew better. It was all part of Alec’s persona. A charade he had perfected and ultimately it gave him an advantage, leading his opponent into a false of security. Alec was good; more than once since she had met Alec, she had fallen for the façade. She only hoped Michael would be fooled as she had been.

Max’s fist gripped tighter as White took a step back, his eyes dropping to Michael’s hand even as she felt the pressure of John’s hand increase, she was a hair’s breadth from springing into action when Michael and Alec both turned toward the gate’s entrance. A second later she heard what they did, the roar of an engine. Minutes later Alec started to shout out orders and men rushed to open the gate allowing the car they heard to drive through. 

Michael and White walked over to meet the car, with Alec lingering behind them. He bobbed his head in answer to someone then casually he glanced her way and nodded again only this time his face reflected his worry and concern. However it was followed by one of Alec’s typical lopsided smiles thrown in her direction way before it quickly vanished, but she got the message, ‘to stand down – that he had this’. Unable to do anything else Max complied, though it did nothing to ease her nerves. 

Camouflaged by the camp’s commotion, she and John gathered their things as their group moved stealthily closer. From under her breath, just loud enough for John to hear, she asked, “Is there something I should know about Michael’s hands?”

John didn’t bother to slow down or even look in her direction; apparently he had faith or instinctually knew she’d be able to pick up his whispered words. “Don’t get close enough to let him touch you… he’s Wraith though more a hybrid since the retrovirus. He couldn’t before, but he’s mutated again and is able to feed again like a typical Wraith.”

Max took in the words she connected with most: hybrid and mutated. Alec had said he thought Michael was one of Sandeman’s mixed cocktails; the only problem was she had no idea what a Wraith was.

John seemed to catch her confusion and supplied an answer. “The Wraith, they’re vampiric through their hands, they’re able to feed and drain a human to death within minutes, leaving behind nothing but shriveled skin on bones.”

Max clenched her jaw in anger. John should have told her sooner then she would have had the chance to warn Alec and Joshua. If there was time she would have turned and clocked him right then and there. 

Instead she kept her focus on Michael.

Although they were closer they were still too far away for John and the others to actually hear the exchange, yet even without sound Max was sure they easily understood what was happening as Michael angrily opened the driver’s car door demanding he get out of the car and give him the disc. Even from where she stood Max could feel the driver’s fear as the men scrambled to obey. 

Michael grabbed the driver. His voice squeaked loudly in fright, telling Michael that his partner had the disc. 

Max had been so intent on Michael she hadn’t seen White move as he abruptly gripped the other man’s shirt and pulled him back out of Michael’s reach, taking the disc from him before shoving him back at Michael as he approached. 

Michael caught the fumbling man; blatantly glaring at White, Michael’s hand settled over the man’s neck. pulling him in closer as if he was whispering something important. It was only twenty or thirty seconds before Michael pushed him to the ground. 

From her angle Max couldn’t see what had happened but from the look of horror on Alec’s face, Michael had done what John had warned her of and killed the driver. 

White stepped back out of Michael’s reach waving the disc, smiling as if had swallowed the proverbial canary. “Think I’ll hang on to this while you lead the way down to the gate.”

Michael’s reptilian eyes narrowed in anger. 

White just waved his arm gesturing for Michael to go first. “After you.” 

After a moment, Michael moved ahead and entered the cavern’s entrance. White didn’t move instead he waved Alec to go ahead of him, using Alec as a buffer between him and Michael. Smirking, White said, “Let’s go into the belly of the beast.”

Alec glanced at the dead body then briefly out toward where Max was hidden before he turned muttering, “And out the demon’s ass.” before Alec followed Michael while White laughed behind him. 

Once Alec entered the cavern, White gave the driver an order then made his way toward the entrance.

The driver hollered out orders for his companion to be disposed of. As White’s men moved to follow the orders, Joshua and his men ambushed them. A man near the entrance whistled a signal. Joshua faced Max’s direction and called out in a bark. 

Max understood and moved, waving John and the others to follow her. “Let’s blaze.”

Entering the camp, Max passed the few that stood loyal to White, gagged and hog-tied as she headed over toward Joshua who stood by the slain body. Although Max already knew the man was dead, seeing the evidence up close of exactly what Michael was capable of and that Alec was within arm’s length of Michael scared the shit out of her.

Beside her Joshua spoke his voice edged with anger. “We stop him and go after Alec?”

Max shook her head, no. “You stay here big fella and keep things secure; I’ll go after Alec.”

“Max, not go alone.”

“She won’t. We’ll be with her on her six.” John firmly stated and someone else, Lorne or Ronon, grunted their assent.

Max took one last look at the husked body, still pissed that John hadn’t warned her of Michael’s ability earlier. Although reluctant, Max couldn’t deny she needed John’s help to stop them. Slowly Max nodded her assent. “Fine, then let’s jet.”

Although the entrance was lit with torches, the cavern itself was as expected dark and dank. Further inside, John tried to hand her a torch which she refused. “No keep it for you and the others, I can see without it.” Behind her, she heard Rodney’s muttering under his breath, his curiosity piqued. “What does she mean she can see, what is she an owl or a wolf?” John tried to tell Rodney to knock it off when she stopped and interrupted, turning to answer him, “Feline. Have cat in my DNA.”

She raised a brow daring any of them to say anything, but stared heavily at Rodney. He swallowed nervously under her gaze, but the moment didn’t last as his inquisitive mind demanded answers. Biting the inside of her cheek she turned away knowing Rodney was about to bombard her with questions and as annoying as that’d be Max couldn’t deny it pulled at her heart. In fact the short time she’s known the man she could see the parallels between him and Joshua, neither knew how to hide or be anyone other than their authentic selves. That alone won her respect for the man. She even felt protective of him, same as she did Parrish and Lorne and would have made all of them stay back with Joshua if John and Ronon weren’t there. At the same time McKay had a unique ability to ruffle her feathers especially since he didn’t know when to shut up.

Max moved holding a finger to his lips and leaned in. “I’ll tell you anything you want to know – _later!_ After we get Alec and the disc out of here and we see Logan. Deal?”

It took Rodney only a second before he started to answer, his head bobbing enthusiastically. 

Max pressed her finger harder against his lips to still him from vocally answering. Though she spoke quietly, Max didn’t hide the condescension in her voice. “Shhh, we need to be quiet. Meaning no talking, no questions, not one word, understand?”

Rodney stared at her; his enthusiasm gone, his shoulders deflated, and he was clearly upset by the perimeters and her tone. Max was unfazed and held his gaze, waiting. Although he was reluctant Rodney finally nodded his acceptance. 

Pleased Max smiled and whispered, “I promise once we’re safe.” then she gently patted his cheek. 

Apparently it was enough, though hesitant, Rodney nodded again but it was the spark she saw in his eyes that let her know instinctively he was filing away questions. At McKay’s sudden smirk, Max realized her mistake that she had just given Rodney the upper hand by giving him carte blanche into her private life. 

Looking past Rodney it was easy the others knew it too, but it was Ronon’s wide grin that threw her off - a look of pride that his Rodney had gotten the best of her.

John caught her attention and dug inside his backpack. A moment later he pulled out a bright reflector the size of a bumper sticker. He turned her around and pressed it over her back as he spoke. “This way you can move ahead of us and we’ll still see you.” Encouragingly he patted her on the back indicating she should go. 

Feeling dumbfounded, fuming at her own stupidity about Rodney, Max nodded and without another word took the lead as John and the others quietly trailed behind her.

\---

They had already walked close to four miles down the winding caverns. She was a good distance ahead of Sheppard. Glancing behind her Max saw the faint glow of the torch and stopped for a moment. If she moved ahead any faster John would lose her trail.

Up ahead, although she had to strain herself, Max could hear the faint mutterings of White and Michael talking, yet she wasn’t able to make out anything of they were actually saying. 

Suddenly there was an abrupt scream. Its echo rippled throughout the cavern loud enough that she was sure even John and the others heard it. 

Worse, she knew it was Alec. 

Terrified, Max broke out into a run. 

Behind her she heard running and someone yell out, “Wait!” but she couldn’t stop. Alec was in trouble, deep trouble. He wasn’t a man to scream and she didn’t want to stop and consider exactly what could possibly make Alec scream.

Cursing under her breath as she came up to and picked the second tunnel that vibrated sound; it was a crossroad, one she didn’t stop to leave a marker for Sheppard and the others. Instead she pushed herself harder, running. Her heart pounded in her chest drowning out everything else until she heard Alec’s third whimpered scream. She was losing him. 

A faint glow broke through the darkness. Max slowed enough to hear White swearing as he complained to Michael that he didn’t have to kill _him_. 

‘Him? Alec?’ Max’s balance faltered as she registered what White said; her body still in motion, moving even as her mind and heart screamed in agony. Charging into the large chamber she spotted Michael. Instinct driving her, Max moved in and attacked him. 

The fight was brief as he turned, hitting her with a weapon that zapped her allowing him to easily knock her out of his way, her body slamming hard into the cavern wall. 

Minutes later, aching, blinking against the stars she saw Max tried to collect and lift herself off the ground. 

Hearing a loud swish Max looked up only to see a large metallic half circle protruding out of the ground covered with chevron symbols similar to those on her disc and decorated on the clock’s surface. The middle shimmered with what appeared to be a liquid surface. It shifted in motion like soft ripples she’d see on a lake at predawn. 

Abruptly a hum ignited. Max looked to the source of the reverberation only to see Michael standing by a pedestal. He had inserted the disc and touched the top of the pedestal then stared keenly at the large arch. 

A sound ushered forward as the liquid inside the arch came to life, gathering to form a singular large spout that pushed outward then snapped back. 

From the expectant smile on Michael’s face she was too late; Michael had activated and unlocked the arch.

Suddenly there were several figures coming through the arch. Dread filled her heart as Max’s mind supplied the word Wraith. 

Although John didn’t give her a full description, Max was certain the anomaly were Wraith. Still there were differences between them and Michael. Those coming through the arch were tall, their skin a pasty yellow/green with slits or gills cut into their cheeks. Lizard eyes with long stark white hair, but it was the jagged teeth they sported in greeting to Michael that really set them apart. 

A low muttering moan drew her attention. Her eyes immediately went to Alec’s fallen body. Though his back was to her Max could see Alec’s arms. The skin was shriveled close to the bone. Her stomach revolted at the sight.

Anger and grief consumed her as Max unwillingly focused on the fact she lost her dad, Logan and now Alec.

Hearing another guttural moan it took Max a minute to realize the noise was Alec’s breathing – he wasn’t dead. Max got up and rushed to Alec’s side. Turning him over hoping she could help him, Max gasped in alarm at the sight of his wrinkled, sunken face. Alec’s entire body had caved in on itself, each shallow breath was labored. 

Carefully, Max moved closer so she could lift Alec’s face, silently urging him to open his eyes and look at her. It took several moments where Max anxiously held her breath waiting before Alec responded and opened his eyes.

At Alec’s response, Max didn’t bother to hide the tears that rolled down her cheeks. 

There was no sound, but Alec mouthed the words, ‘Maxie, I’m all right, I’m always alright.’ It wasn’t true, but it was a mantra Alec liked to say as he’d try to channel the words and make ‘em be true. Then Alec smiled. His lips were thin, twisted and deformed, not Alec’s usual patented lush full lips that Max had come to know and love. 

Still he was alive and that mattered more to her than anything else. A tear dropped and slid into a deep wrinkled crease that had once been Alec’s flawless youthful skin. Max’s thumb gently caressed over the dry surface. Under her hand she could feel Alec’s skin push up in response. It took Max several minutes to realize Alec’s cheeks were miraculously filling out. 

Behind her someone swore, ‘shit’ drawing Michael’s and the others’ attention to Alec. 

Michael spoke, “Now that’s interesting. I could tell he wasn’t exactly human, tasty nevertheless, but even better since apparently he’ll be available for seconds.”

Max pulled Alec to her protectively cradling him in an embrace, drawing her gun, then coldly ordering, “You’re not touching him again.”

Michael chuckled and smiled while the Wraith behind him growled showing their teeth. “That’s really touching - truly. You remind me of my Teyla: a fierce lioness ready to protect those she loved.”

Abruptly a shot rang out as Sheppard and Lorne made their presence known, blocking the exit with guns drawn. John growled out, “Teyla was not and will never be yours!”

Michael turned toward the entrance. “Ah Colonel Sheppard, what a pleasant surprise. I’m pleased you could join us.” 

“Really? In that case if you’d just hand over the disc.” John’s voice was almost carefree with only a slight sarcastic edge. His overall stance was lax, really no different than the day she met John, yet Max noticed the way he held his PS90. It appeared John and Alec shared the same outward defense – a camouflage of indifference masked in boredom. 

“I’m afraid not.”

“Well there’s always plan B.” John stated as he raised the nose of the PS90. “You didn’t really think we wouldn’t find and stop you, did you?”

“You’re here; obviously you found me, but stop me? That remains to be seen. Maybe you haven’t looked around yet, but you’re quite outnumbered. Even if my sweet Teyla and that Satedan trash Ronon are lurking behind you? Let me guess, Dr McKay is with them and your hope is he’ll be able to disable the controls before more of my men come through the gate. Still I believe that’s twelve to six in my favor.”

“You don’t say. By the way, why is that, that you only have twelve goons?”

“My goons as you call them were only the first group to test the gate. Something you’ll realize in a few minutes when you and your team draw your last breath.” 

Max had been so occupied by John and Michael’s standoff she hadn’t noticed Alec’s condition until he spoke, scaring the living shit out of her. “Seven.”

Michael shifted to Alec, his eyes widened in shock before settling into a gleeful look that said he was just told he won the lotto or was staring at a pot of gold. Worse and more accurately, the gaze was that of a starving man facing his favorite meal. The thought made Max sick to her stomach. 

Dumbfounded Michael took a step toward them. “You should be dead. I left you at the brink of death, but now… you’re as alive as if I never fed from you.”

Max was as equally amazed as Michael. Her fingers itched to roam Alec’s entire body to confirm he was alright. Instead Max settled and had to be satisfied feeling the smooth untarnished skin under her hand as she grasped Alec’s hand. Her thumb swept over the back of Alec’s hand, silently making her feelings known before she clasped Alec’s hand hard, grateful he wasn’t just alive, but that he appeared to be fine and would walk out of the cavern under his own steam. 

Mesmerized, Michael smiled and nodded at Alec. “I’ll definitely be taking you with me. I need to study and find out what makes you tick. And you White, are you like him?”

White snared in disgust at the suggestion. “We’re nothing alike; they’re X-5’s filled with junk DNA.”

Michael huffed, “Pity, then again, now I have no reason to keep you.”

Before he could utter a protest a few of the Wraith grabbed White. Although he struggled, White’s enhanced strength was ineffective against the three of them. “Still I’ll hang on to you for a bit, if nothing else to compare and establish a baseline and identify this so-called junk DNA… or in case you’re lying.” Max could tell by his tone Michael believed the latter. 

Michael’s glare intensified as he met Max’s gaze, then spoke what she saw in his eyes. “They? Then I’ll be seeing more of you my dear…” His smile malicious before Michael turned dismissing her and stating to his men, “Try not to damage them too much. As for the others, except for Teyla, I want her, you may do what you want with them.”

Max felt Alec’s body tense, ready to spring, they were going to fight, but it was Alec’s whispered, “Eight” that caught her attention and she shifted her gaze to White as the phrase ‘enemy of my enemy’ came to mind.

Max didn’t need to reply as she and Alec sprang into action just as White yelled out, “Now!” 

With White’s signal, chaos erupted. 

Taking cover, John and Lorne fired. They didn’t need a program note to realize White was suddenly on their team as they fired on the Wraith protecting Michael.

John screamed over the gunfire. “Goddamn it! He’s dialing the gate. Rodney, can you jam the signal, stop him from dialing out.”

“From here? What, are you crazy?”

“Rodney?”

“What, I can’t do anything from here. You’ll have to disable the controls on the back of the dais. Cut power off the gate. It’ll trap those that came through but kill anyone in transport and cut off this gate address.” 

Max didn’t stop fighting to assess the situation, but she heard the arch activate and knew by the increased firepower more Wraith were coming through what John called the gate.

Together Max and Alec freed White, leaving each of them a Wraith to fight off. In quick succession, they discovered fighting individually against a Wraith that their strengths were evenly matched. Within a few minutes, they each realized their skills in hand to hand combat strategy against the Wraith were far superior. It was obvious; they had no formal training and relied on their weapons and superior strength against their standard prey, humans.

Avoiding the Wraiths’ palms, Max found it was relatively easy to outmaneuver them as she, Alec, and White tag teamed and got them into position where Ronon, McKay and Parrish took aim and fired, bringing them down. Ronon hovered near Rodney and Parrish, standing guard protecting them from the Wraith that got through John and Lorne’s line of fire. 

Someone let out a blood-curdling scream, “No!”

Spotting the man, Max found it had been David, his distress apparent as McKay forcibly held him back, telling him something as Ronon continued to fire. 

Max turned to the spot where David was staring. It was Lorne. 

Lorne was on the ground attempting to crawl away from a Wraith that had attacked him. Ronon occupied the Wraith by firing until he dropped a few feet from Lorne. However Ronon was unable to get to Lorne as more Wraith attacked their position. 

Max saw the pain etched on Lorne’s face; he was alive.

Upon a closer look she saw the trail of blood behind him. Cursing under her breath, Max took out her anger on the Wraith she had been fighting and gutted him from bow to stern. She didn’t bother to wait as the Wraith collapsed in a dead heap before she made her way over to Lorne and clasped his hand, dragging him out the line of fire. 

Max helped Lorne to sit up, examining him as she did. He brushed away her hands. “It’s okay, I’ll live.” Sighing, he added sarcastically, “If we can get the hell out of here.”

“Good point. Any thoughts?”

Lorne repeated what Rodney said earlier. “We have to shut down the gate by destroying the control panel.”

“That’s that pedestal. I’ve already seen you and John fire directly at the damn thing, and it’s not making a difference. How do we destroy it without burying us alive?” 

Making his way over to Max, still in mid-fight with his opponent, over his shoulder Alec said “One of your merry men said by firing on the back of it.”

Lorne chuckled. “Merry men?”

With his throat slashed the Wraith went down with a thud. “Yup, like you, another do-gooder, Max collects ‘em. Alright, cover me.” Alec pulled his weapon up, it was from one of the Wraith, then he fired at the Wraith coming through the gate. Unlike the fire from John and Ronon, with the Wraith weapon they dropped instantly. 

Max followed suit, grabbing another Wraith’s weapon. Although it was a weapon she had never held, it took only seconds to understand the basic mechanics and fire.

Beside her Lorne also took aim, covering Alec as he stayed crouched and made his way toward the pedestal. 

Around them more Wraith dropped dead from their own firepower yet it didn’t decrease the numbers they were fighting as more Wraith came in through the gate. It was obvious they were losing. 

Suddenly Alec stood as he got into a better position to fire on the back of the dais. 

While Max and Lorne had Alec’s six, Max noticed John and Ronon were diverting attention away from them. 

Finally Alec was close enough and didn’t hesitate as he aimed at the dais. 

Max heard Michael screaming orders at his men to stop him, but it was too late as the gate’s power faltered then shut down completely. 

Someone screamed. Max’s gaze found Michael had White in his grasp, his hand gripped tight around White’s neck. White hung there like he was paralyzed. Then like the driver and Alec, his skin started to shrivel as Michael started to feed from him. 

Max raised and aimed her gun. Abruptly Michael stopped feeding and pulled White to his chest using him as a shield effectively blocking her shot – unless she fired through White. 

There was no doubt Max hated White, and never wanted to think of him as her half brother. Still, killing anyone, even White like this, she couldn’t do it. Max lowered the barrel of her weapon and met Michael’s gaze. “I’m coming after you.”

“I look forward to it.” Michael held White tightly to his body securely surrounded by his remaining men. 

His men were easy targets and used as cannon fodder. 

Using White as a shield, Michael made his way toward the entrance while the Wraith around him fired, offering cover as they rushed the entrance to escape. Holding White, Michael got away. 

Max screamed, “No!” and took action by firing back, killing the Wraith that stood as a shield protecting Michael. 

Max heard John call out, “Rodney!”

Rodney’s only response was, “Go, go!” 

The last Wraith fled, but he wasn’t quick enough as she, John, and Ronon were on his trail. Max finally got a clear shot and the Wraith fell to his death. They picked up speed as they passed his body, reaching the forked passageway and stopped. It was too dark for her companions, but Max was able to see the signs of how the dirt was trampled – unfortunately it was in both directions, they each took a path.

“They split up.”

“Damn it! Can you tell which way Michael went?”

“No. We’ll have to split up and take a chance.”

“Alright fine, just be careful and watch your back.” 

Max whipped back, “You too!” before she took off, taking the tunnel on the left.

Running, desperate to catch up to Michael, Max ignored the burn in her lungs as she pressed herself harder in order to make up some time then suddenly the scent of fresh air hit her. Nearly panting, Max pushed her muscles only to slow down using caution when she saw light. 

It wasn’t the main entrance where they had entered, but an alternate entrance. Hearing sounds of a car’s acceleration, Max ignored her own safety and ran out of the entrance. 

It was too late, the car was gone she could only hear the lingering sounds of the engine.

Taking in her location from the main entrance, Max trotted back inside the cavern to help the others. 

Reaching the forked entrance she found Alec, Evan, David and Rodney. She immediately noticed Alec’s handiwork of make-shift bandages around Evan’s left shoulder and another on his thigh. Both Rodney and David had an arm around him holding him up as Alec stood in front at the ready to protect them. 

Seeing that it was her Alec’s stance eased slightly. 

Rodney immediately asked, “Where’re John and Ronon?”

Flatly Max replied, “We had to split up.”

Meeting Alec’s eyes, she let Alec silently know before she said anything to the others, that Michael still had White and that they got away. The way Alec gritted his teeth and the surrounding skin went taut then flexed told her he got the message loud and clear. Exhaling her frustration, she told them. “Michael got away.”

In a panic Rodney said what she was already thinking, “We can’t let him or any of them get away.”

“We won’t!”

“Yeah well, how do you propose we find them, follow a trail of bodies?”

No one said anything and the silence lengthened. Rodney’s eyes bugged out over his own words and swallowed audibly, the realization dawning what they had each contributed and failed to do, by not stopping them. 

It was Lorne who spoke and reprimanded him. “Rodney stop, we’ll stop him.”

“How? We have no idea where he’ll be this time.”

“That’s not true,” John stated as he joined them. “He’ll make his way to the other gate.”

Confused, Max asked, “There’s another one?”

“Two actually: one is located at the SGC and it’s under heavy guard. That’ll be his last resort. No, he’ll make his way to the other one in a remote area in Antarctica.”

Sarcastically Rodney added, “Right we’ll just meet and stop them at the airport trying to buy a ticket.”

Max ignored the quip. “If he’s as smart as you think he is…”

Alec finished for her, “He’ll keep Ames alive and use all of his resources including Ames’ private jet as far as he can. And depending on how remote it is…” Alec looked at her with meaning. “It’ll take them awhile to get there without drawing unnecessary military attention.”

Max nodded, understanding what Alec was saying, and added, “Against your puddlecraft that’ll give us plenty of time.”

John corrected, “Puddlejumper. Time for what?”

Max answered easily, “Fine, puddlejumper.” 

Alec moved closer and leaned into her before he addressed John. “Then we want you to fly us wherever you have Logan, now.”

Outwardly Alec was still Alec, and to them he probably seemed harmless, but as he spoke Alec’s voice took on an edge. Max didn’t need to see Alec’s face – she heard the pain with every word spoken. By the time Alec said Logan’s name there was a guttural sharpness amplifying Alec’s need to see Logan, but the word ‘now’ vibrated with a promise of dangerous retribution if John answered the wrong way. 

Max held her breath waiting for John’s reaction. She didn’t have long to wait as John’s eyes widened. Suddenly Max realized Alec wasn’t hiding behind his customary mask, but allowing John to see everything. What John saw did nothing to appease the tone he heard in Alec’s voice. It was obvious to Max it rubbed John the wrong way by the way John clenched his jaw. But then he did something she hadn’t expected and uttered, “Huh!” then nodded his acceptance. “All right then, let’s go.”

Rodney started to sputter, but Ronon clasped his hand on Rodney’s shoulder, silencing him. John ignored his teammates, his eyes focused on Alec before he shifted his gaze to Max.

Then she understood staring into John’s eyes that were suddenly easy to read as they stood there. Finally John looked away sheepishly, but not before he glanced pointedly at Rodney and Ronon then moved to take the lead as they headed out of the cavern. 

Alec ignored her usual stance against public affection and slid his arm over her shoulders, pulling her in as they followed John. 

Max fell into step beside Alec, but couldn’t shake the image of concern and worry she saw in John’s eyes, it was for her. The feelings were palpable – somehow John got what Alec didn’t say and knew that they, the three of them, were intimately involved, like he was with Rodney and Ronon. 

Alec must have felt her turmoil, but misinterpreted it, as he briefly hugged her then he dropped his arm. Without thinking, she picked up his hand to clasp and squeeze. Not letting go she quietly said, “We’ll see him soon.” 

Alec didn’t respond instead he gave a curt nod. 

Behind them they heard Rodney complaining a mile a minute before Ronon interrupted him and reminded Rodney of her deal. 

Max tensed and waited. Now that they were out of danger she expected Rodney to start bombarding her with questions. When none came and the silence dragged on her, curiosity got the better of her and she had to turn around. 

Rodney was smiling gleefully, his lips widening further when she turned around.

Confused she stopped. Rodney shooed her with his hands to keep moving. “You see Logan, then we can sit down for a nice long chat. That’s the deal.”

“You made a deal?” Max clearly heard the alarm Alec’s voice as did Rodney.

Worriedly Rodney responded, “Yes, she did, and I have witnesses.”

Max cringed then shrugged pulling away from Alec as she turned to continue walking. 

Alec reached out and stopped her, questioning. “Max, what kind of deal?”

“Don’t worry, I’ll keep it confined to me.” 

“Max?”

“Alec. No. Right now we need to see Logan and make sure he’s okay.”

“Yes. Let’s get going. I’m sure Carson saved him…” Rodney paused and swallowed loudly making it painfully obvious he was remembering the last time he saw Carson bent over Logan. “Despite all the blood…”

Both Max and Alec turned to glare at Rodney. Behind him Ronon grunted, and nudged Rodney, but it was Lorne who hobbled past them, and ordered Rodney to shut up. Then he faced Alec and Max, “Don’t listen to him, he gets scared over a pinprick.”

Offended, Rodney countered, “I do not!”

But Ronon smirked, chuckling as he manhandled Rodney past them. “Yeah you do. Come on let’s go.”

Not waiting, the others passed them as Max and Alec stood there facing each other. “You made a deal?”

“Nothing I can’t handle.” Then she moved to follow the others.

Alec pulled her back. “You’re not getting the point, but I’ll keep telling you and so will Logan. Max, you’re not in this alone anymore. We’re with you, both of us.” Alec’s thumb brushed over her palm, “Come on let’s go see Logan.” Pulling her forward he added mischievously, “Then you can tell him about your deal.”

Max opened her mouth to protest telling Logan about her deal, knowing that she would be at Logan’s mercy for one of his many lectures. However as the thought crossed her mind she realized how much she’d love seeing him in lecture mode – anything but how she last saw him, unconscious and bleeding out. Shaking her head to dismiss the image, Max looked back at Alec smiling; he was right. They needed to see Logan and even if that meant she had to endure one or a dozen of his lectures, it’d be worth it.

\---

Exiting the caverns, Max easily spotted Joshua and his men crowded around Ronon and as the crowd parted, John and the others. Max questioned, “What’s going on?”

John shrugged but didn’t take his eyes off of Joshua, “We have a slight problem.”

Alec automatically shifted closer to Joshua as he warily glanced at John and his men. “Yeah, like what?”

With a snarl, Joshua announced, “Joshua go with you.”

Alec shrugged and easily replied, “Yeah sure of course.”

Joshua raised his head, nodding with a bit of superiority. Although Joshua was silent his entire posture shouted out, ‘I told you so’ and threw it in John’s face. 

John, on the other hand, stared gaping at the dogman then shook his head, sputtering out, “Whoa wait a minute, I can’t authorize that. I was just trying to tell your _friend_ here as politely as possible …”

Max pointed out, “You’re the colonel; you’re in charge of this expedition.”

“That’s not… I mean, there are protocols, a General, brass…” 

Max didn’t allow John to finish. “Joshua’s family, he’s coming.”

John looked over to his teammates for help, but no one offered any advice. Finally, Ronon shrugged. At the gesture John caved and expelled an exasperated sigh. Then John met Joshua’s gaze and nodded. “Fine, I’ll try to come up with some plausible explanation. Let’s just get back to the jumper.”

Triumphant, Joshua displayed a very toothy grin. 

One that obviously John was taken aback by, but grudgingly, he offered a smile in return. 

Alec clapped Joshua on the back, biting back his own smirk. “You heard the man, now let’s get the hell out of here and go see Logan.”

“What about them?” Ronon asked pointing at White’s men, still tied up.

Joshua answered, “Mole will wait for Zack then release them.”

Max blinked a bit, startled to hear that Zack was on his way. “Zack’s coming here? When did you talk to Zack?”

Joshua met Max’s gaze and replied, “Joshua talks to Zack every day when he’s not with Joshua.”

“What? Since when?”

Joshua glanced at Alec then back to Max. “A year, since Joshua and Zack started gettin’ busy.”

Alec cleared his throat and avoided Max’s heated glance. “Yeah, sorry about that, guess I kinda forgot to mention about their budding romance.”

On impulse Max smacked Alec’s shoulder. “You forgot?”

“Aw come on Max, I kinda had other things on my mind than thinking about those two.”

Max smacked Alec again then grabbed his arm and clung to him while they continued to walk. Turning to Joshua, she said, “So big fella, you and Zack?”

In answer, Joshua sniffed the air enthusiastically and offered a low bark. 

Max could only chuckle and shake her head trying to dismiss the thought of Zack and Joshua together or as Joshua put it, ‘gettin busy’. 

\---

After borrowing one of the trucks that was left behind it didn’t take them long to get back to puddlejumper. 

Max didn’t bother to warn Alec or Joshua that the puddlejumper was cloaked. Instead she wanted them to see for themselves that John and his group were not ordinary. Alec took it stride after he witnessed the gate activate firsthand and what had turned out to be Wraith entering through it. Joshua on the other hand, was leery to enter even after it was decloaked. 

Surprisingly it was Ronon that put him at ease by clasping him on the shoulder as he passed and stated, “John’s a good pilot.” Then he changed the subject, “You hungry? It’s almost time for lunch.”

It seemed to do the trick as Joshua followed Ronon inside asking, “Do you have those yummy little hot dogs?”

“Dogs?” Rodney choked out. 

Max couldn’t stop from laughing at Rodney’s expression. His eyes were wide in shock even swiveling his head back and forth from her to Joshua’s retreating back. Then Rodney frowned, stating exactly what he realized. “He’s not kidding, is he?” 

No one bothered to answer Rodney instead John ushered everyone inside, the door closing behind them as John moved to sit in the cockpit.

Everyone took a seat, while Ronon took care of and catered to both Joshua and Rodney as he pulled out the bag of MRE’s. Whatever concerns she had regarding whether they’d accept Joshua faded as she watched Rodney and Joshua bicker like old friends and dig through the bag trying to find something that’d whet their appetite with Ronon playing referee. It was obvious the three had common ground, a shared love of food.

Max caught Evan’s gaze and they both smiled, knowing the other had similar thoughts. 

A second later, Evan turned away as David demanded his attention and continued to fuss over him throughout their flight. 

Not that Max blamed him as she squeezed Alec’s hand still amazed by the smooth skin. Alec inclined his head closer clasping her hand in his as he whispered, “It’s okay Max. I’m okay.”

Max met his eyes and only then realized she was trembling, remembering how close she came to really losing him.

Alec closed the distance and kissed her forehead. Although mindful of the others watching, Alec kept his body close against hers. 

Max nodded absently, she couldn’t talk as her throat closed with emotion. But she didn’t need the words. Alec knew exactly what she was feeling, had felt and saw her fear when she told him about Logan then again in the cavern when she thought she had lost him. 

Max shuddered, thankful Alec didn’t offer any platitudes. Instead he just held as she started to crash and dozed off.

\---

Abruptly Max woke from a nightmare and found herself draped over Alec’s chest. Feeling the hard, compact muscles beneath her head Max closed and opened her eyes to make sure what she was feeling and seeing was real then smiled. Suddenly thankful it had only been a bad dream. 

Keeping her position Max looked around to see the others were in equal states of relaxation. Although brief, she saw a surprised expression on Ronon’s face and turned to see John moving down the aisle toward her.

Jerkily she sat up, waking Alec in the process.

The worry on John’s face had her heart pounding out of control as she thought of Logan.

She must have made a sound as Alec choked out, “Is it Logan?”

John looked up, his eyes darting between them. “Huh?”

Abruptly behind John, Joshua growled.

“No, that’s not why… I mean I don’t think so. From what I gathered he’ll be fine.”

“Then why the hell are you trying to scare me? And tell me have we landed or do you have someone else flying this thing?”

Offended, John pouted, “Not a thing, a puddlejumper- she’s sensitive.”

“And you two try to tell me I have no tact. John just spit it out before she attacks you – at this point I might even help her.”

“Rodney!”

Ronon grunted his two cents and glared at John.

“Fine, you all want to know so badly: General O’Neill is off-world with Teal’c and Carter, something about having to recue Mitchell, Jackson, and Vala from being imprisoned. Point is, he left Woolsey in charge. Remember him? Former I.O.A bureaucrat who likes to stay close to proper regulations.” 

Rodney prompted, “And?”

Thumbing toward Max, John stated. “And she gave Carson her blood with permission to have it analyzed.”

Rodney mumbled, “Oh yeah I forgot that.”

At the same time as Alec spit out, “Max you didn’t?”

“Like you wouldn’t? It was for Logan, I had to.”

Rubbing his neck, Alec answered, “Yeah okay I get that.” Not bothering to hide his suspicions Alec countered, “So why are you telling us?” 

John released a frustrated sigh. “I might be going out on a limb here, but I’d place bets you might be familiar with the concept of covert government agencies. Or how they might be especially interested in… what did you tell Carson about your blood? Oh yeah that it was _special_. Listen…” John pursed his lips in thought; then his face and voice softened. “I just wanted to give you a chance to rethink about going in to see your friend. In there, I’m not in charge and have very limited control.”

Alec questioned John before she could, “And what happens to Logan?”

“Well apparently he was ordinary like us, but after the transfusion and what it did – they have Carson doing more tests. They might want to keep him for–”

Alec interrupted, and heatedly stated, “No! You’re not holding him prisoner.”

“Whoa, he’s not a prisoner!” Then under their combined glare John acknowledged, “but he’s not free to leave either, at least for the moment.”

Max clasped Alec’s hand hard, holding him back from decking John right then and there. Joshua and Ronon must have sensed Alec’s intent as each took a stand, Joshua edging closer to her and Alec while Ronon took a firm stand at John’s back. 

Max faced John, her eyes narrowed for a moment as she ran through the possibilities. For all she knew John’s covert agency could have funded Sandeman’s projects. As quickly as she thought of it she dismissed the idea. If that had been the case they would have known who and what she was once they ran her blood. No, whatever this SGC is or who Woolsey is, she couldn’t leave Logan at their mercy. “Alec’s right. We’re not going to let Logan be a poked piñata in our stead.” 

Alec squeezed her hand. Although she wanted to say different and have Alec safe, to go on without him, Max knew he’d never let her leave him behind just as he’d never leave Logan to unknown danger. “We’re going…” trailing off she glanced up and met Alec’s eyes, her only immediate concern was Joshua. 

Alec understood and addressed John. “Think we can make a quick pit stop to drop–”

“No! Joshua not leave you!”

“Hey big fella, we don’t want you to leave either, but neither of us want to see you endangered.”

“Max is right big fella, if we drop you off, you can contact Zack and then wait for us.”

At the mention of Zack, Joshua faltered. Whatever had been going on between the two of them, Max realized it was more than just getting busy. 

Max figured it made sense. Not only had they met through Alec, Zack was another X-5 from the orphanage, Manticore, who had shared the same dorm room with Alec and his twin Ben. Zack had been severely injured during the fire and had to endure reconstructive surgery fused with bio-technology. Once he was released, like Joshua, he lived isolated from the general public in order to hide his features. 

Max took Joshua’s hand. “You have to stay behind, for Zack – the same reason why we have to go to Logan.”

She could see that Joshua wanted to protest, but as much as Joshua loved father, he wasn’t blind or stupid. Joshua saw the truth and remembered. Although he had been _first_ , Sandeman’s first successful creation and lived in the house with privileges, ultimately Joshua had been father’s prisoner. 

Reluctantly Joshua nodded his consent. Max crushed her body to his.

Alec asked, “So about this pit stop?”

John shrugged. “We’re already here; thought you might want to protect him.”

Ronon elbowed John’s back nudging him forward a few steps. “See, he’s a softie.” 

Ronon’s grin got wider as Joshua turned toward John then shifted closer sniffing John’s hair. Nervously John put his hand up to ward Joshua off. It did no good as Joshua stated loudly, “Smells good, like flowers in spring.”

Rodney laughed even as John answered. “Thanks, I think.”

Joshua reiterated, “Like Logan.”

“I don’t mean to rush this, but I’ve been in contact so it won’t take long before they start to wonder where we are.”

Silently Max nodded. John opened the hatch. “I took the liberty to research your properties. Thought he could hide out at one of your estates. Over that ridge, he’ll find your cabin.”

Alec asked, “Which one?”

Glancing at the scenery before her Max supplied, “Colorado.”

Alec’s mouth dropped as he glanced at his watch. 

Smirking, evidently proud John patted the wall. “She’s fast.” 

Max ignored them and pulled out a thin wallet, searching the folder. Finally she found the card she wanted and thrust it into Joshua’s hand. “Here, take this. You walk right up to the front door and knock. If someone is there just show them this and they’ll take care of you. If no one answers then use the code on the back. It’ll disarm the alarm. Everything should be functional; Sketchy oversees everything and hires caretakers to make sure each estate is ready for occupancy in case of an emergency. Call Zack and have him meet you here. Then call the number on the bottom, and use the code next to it – they’ll get you anything you need no questions asked.”

Max paused and looked up to make sure Joshua understood everything. He looked lost and afraid however it had nothing to do with her instructions and more to do with being left behind.

Alec took Max’s place to clasp and pat Joshua’s shoulder in camaraderie. “Don’t worry, you’ll be fine; better than fine once Zack gets here.” Alec’s eyebrows danced and he licked his lips at the innuendo, but it fell flat as he held Joshua’s gaze. “We’ll be alright, remember we’re always alright.” Then he leaned in and pounded Joshua’s back before briskly letting go as he stepped back.

Joshua looked over their heads outside and started walking. At the hatch door he paused and looked at the others. First it was John then Evan and David, but it was with Rodney and Ronon that Joshua lingered to silently say good-bye. Locking eyes with Ronon, Joshua implored the man, “You make him bring them home to Joshua - all three of them, Max, Alec and Logan.”

Ronon never wavered as he held Joshua’s gaze then abruptly he stood taller and grunted his assent then added verbally, “I will.” 

Joshua barked his own assent then ducked his head, stalking down the metallic ramp and making his way toward Max’s cabin.

John closed the hatch and somberly headed back to the cockpit. “Go take a seat; our next stop is the SGC.”

\---

No one spoke the remainder of the way. Not that it was very far, less than ten minutes and they were suddenly landing again. On one hand she was overly anxious to get there and see for herself that Logan was okay but on the other Max couldn’t deny she was terrified. It was facing a hideous nightmare wondering if this SGC would imprison them, experiment on them, or use and want to play with their DNA like Sandeman did.

Worse she wasn’t in this alone. It had been her decision to let them take Logan, and now she was dragging Alec into the mix. 

Alec must have felt her anxiety and whispered, “Don’t! Together we’re stronger. You have to remember that.”

Though she didn’t believe it, Max nodded and muttered his magical mantra for Alec’s ears only, “Always alright!” It got Alec to smile as he tugged her closer. 

Once Ronon stood they knew John had landed. 

John was suddenly standing by the hatch looking in their direction. “Ready?”

Her immediate, no and yes must have been clearly visible.

“Hey, it’s not the guillotine. They’re not going to hurt you.”

Max countered, “That’s not what you said.”

“No, I think I said or at least implied you might be detained. I wouldn’t have brought you here if I thought you’d be in any danger.” John jutted his chin out in thought. “Even Joshua wasn’t in danger per se, but with him there’d obviously be more questions and well, with Woolsey in charge it’s a higher potential for a hell of a lot of red tape. And with the General off-world I thought it’d be best to avoid that.”

Ronon snorted, moving toward the hatch. “What he learned after me and Teyla.” Stopping, he eyed her then Alec, glancing between them. “Like you I’m different and not from around here,” he paused for added effect, “your planet. Sometimes,” he glanced over their heads, “for them, when things are complicated it takes them time to have it all make sense.”

Ronon shrugged then moved down the ramp. Rodney was quick on his heels. “Wait a second, what did you mean by it takes time- that it took SGA, I.O.A, or Woolsey time? Or were you implying me? I’ll have you know…” Rodney’s voice faded over David’s “excuse us” as he held Evan around the waist and helped Evan hobble toward the hatch. 

John grabbed Evan’s other arm and swung it over his shoulder. “Come on, I bet he’s just as anxious to see you as you are to see him.”

Max glanced at Alec. It was enough of a reminder that together they followed John.

At the bottom of the ramp, John and David paused as medics were there to take Evan and move him to a gurney. Max wanted to follow figuring they were taking Evan to their infirmary, the same place she expected Logan to be.

“I don’t believe it, Lady Guevera?”

At the address Max turned to find a thin, partially balding man with glasses smiling up at her. Apparently he knew of her reputation, but as he came closer Max recognized the look in his eyes. She had seen it before, in fact all of her life when people would trip over themselves in order to shake her hand, how they grew up reading about her life, her family fortune, the Guevera and Croft names, all of their holdings from around the world and in recent years, her father’s death. Within the financial and archeological world, her name was on a par with the Kennedys or Steve Jobs. 

“This is such an honor to actually meet you, Lady Guevera.”

Smiling, Max fell into the role she had played all her life, and offered her hand. “A pleasure...?”

“Woolsey, Richard Woolsey.” He graciously took Max by the hand, leading her down the ramp leaving Alec to follow behind them.

“No, it’s our pleasure to have you here at Stargate Command. Talking earlier to your Mr. Cale, I was anticipating your arrival.”

At the mention of Logan, Max couldn’t wait and blurted out, “Logan? Is he alright? Can we see him?”

“Of course, Lady Guevera, he’s just as anxious to see you. If you’d come with me.”

Still on Woolsey’s arm, Max passed John, Ronon and Rodney watching with disbelief. John started muttering something about how he hadn’t seen that coming. At her back they each fell into step following with Alec close on her heels.

She wished it had been Alec’s arm guiding her down one corridor then another. Woolsey finally let her go as he waved her onto an elevator. Alec took that moment to re-establish his place at her side. However, he cordially offered his hand to the man, dazzling him with a perfect set of teeth. 

Max grinned, and quickly introduced Alec to the man. “Mr. Woolsey, I’d like you to meet Alec McDowell, a very close and trusted friend.”

For a moment she thought Mr. Woolsey would have a problem relinquishing his place beside her. Instead he glanced between them then leaned in and whispered just loud enough for her to hear, “The same close personal friend of Mr. Cale’s?”

Alec and Max shared a look, before Max slowly nodded. 

“It’s perfectly alright Lady Guevera. Mr. Cale explained and expressed your need for privacy.” In a louder voice so everyone in the elevator could easily hear, Mr. Woolsey added, “I’ve already sent out a mandated order regarding the four of you: Mr. Theodore, Mr. Cale, Mr. McDowell, and yourself Lady Guevera that your presence is to be wiped out from our records under Code 9, our highest security clearance. It’s no one’s business to know why or how you arrived here. I’ll personally make sure of it.”

Max didn’t know what to say and glancing at the others neither did they. Exhaling, Max turned and clasped Mr. Woolsey’s hand in hers “Thank you! And please, call me Max.”

Beaming under her praise, “Then please do me the honor, and call me Richard.”

It might have been over the top to kiss him, but within minutes of their arrival Mr. Woolsey had eased 90% of her anxiety that Max didn’t think twice and leaned in, her lips briefly brushing Richard’s cheek. “Thank you Richard.”

Richard blushed and looked away, though he did nothing to hide his smile. 

Max felt Alec fidget beside her like he was about to do something stupid – thankfully fate intervened and the elevator doors opened. She had barely registered the screech of her name, but quickly relaxed when she realized it was Sketchy who had picked her up in a whirlwind hug. 

Beside her, Alec eagerly clapped Sketchy on the back.

Max returned Sketchy’s hug. Then she tightened her grip enjoying his scent – it was familiar, a part of home and reminded her of everything about the man that screamed he was alive and well.

Finally Max pulled back and looked him in the face. Relieved, she started to hiccup. Sketchy cupped her face and nodded, yes; answering her silent question on whether it was true if Logan was alive and okay. 

“What’s all the commotion out here?” Immediately recognizing the soft Scottish lilt, Max stepped around Sketchy to face the man she had entrusted Logan to. “Ah lass, it’s you, Evan mentioned you were here.”

“How is Lorne doc?” John inquired.

“He’ll be fine. David’s with him now. I’ll let you see him for a few minutes, but I want visiting hours over with. Alright go on and have your visit, so you all can leave.”

“Thanks Doc. Max we’ll catch up with you later okay?” 

Max nodded, but turned to Richard as he spoke. “I should be getting back. It’s been a pleasure Lady – I mean Max. I’ll be available if you need me.”

“Thank you Richard.” The man turned away still beaming and if she wasn’t mistaken, he had a skip in his step.

Before they had gotten too far, Beckett called out to Rodney who was trailing after John and Ronon. “Rodney, make sure you take Radek with you when you leave. Both patients need their rest.” 

Settling his hand within Max’s, Beckett stated, “I imagine you’ll be staying overnight.”

Max bobbed her head, yes. “And Alec, we’re together.” She squeezed Beckett’s hand with purpose as she answered, hoping he’d get her full meaning. “ _The three of us._ ”

Unfazed, he patted her hand and simply said, “No worries lass, the lad too.” 

Behind her Sketchy pumped his fist, excitedly. “Yes! About damn time!”

“Son, although I appreciate the enthusiasm, let’s please keep a bit of decorum in my infirmary.”

Chuckling Alec added, “Yeah _Calvin_ , one might think you didn’t know how to behave.”

Annoyed, Sketchy sounded off an rough harrumph, sending Max a heated glare at hearing Alec use his real name. “What? I didn’t tell him.”

To appease the man, Alec swung his arm over Sketchy’s shoulder, offering reassurance “Don’t sweat it Sketchy we’re family now remember?” 

Sketchy met Alec’s eyes and his narrowed, but a moment later whatever he saw in Alec’s face had him nodding, breaking out into a wide grin. It was eerie to see Sketchy almost as giddy as Richard had been.

Beckett glanced between them. “If everything’s all right now?”

“Yeah Doc we’re good, or we will be once we see Logan.”

“Aye, I’m sure. Then if we can...” He swept his arm out directing them down a corridor. Over his shoulder he kept talking. “In fact now that you’re here maybe you can make him follow doctor’s orders and rest and put a stop to the constant outbursts in my infirmary.”

Dumbfounded, Max just stared at the man’s back wondering how that could even be possible. Clearly the surrealness of flying around the world twice in the last twenty-four hours, was a hell of a lot easier to comprehend compared to Logan already in recovery, conscious and moving around after such a complicated life-saving surgery. 

Beckett looked back and saw her obvious shock. He stopped, his face softening with understanding. “Really he’s fine lass, he came through just fine. There was a bit of nerve damage, but miraculously he’s healing. The extra properties in your blood were a substantial benefit. Still, it’ll be awhile before he’s up and walking without any aid. That’s why he needs lots of bed rest. Although, in the short time that I’ve known him, I can see half the battle is making him follow orders. However, now that you’re here I expect you to make sure he does just that.”

Eagerly Alec stated, “We’ll make damn sure of it doc.”

Max heard and agreed with Alec’s resolve. Beckett nodded. “Good to know lad because even…

A loud bang erupted that was quickly followed by a string of muffled curses. However one voice she immediately recognized belonged to Logan.

Max, with Alec and Beckett on her heels, rushed to Logan’s side. 

The door swished open, and she heard Logan swear. The tone was one she recognized, disappointment. 

Logan stood leaning on a smaller man who had his arm around Logan’s waist holding him up. Max didn’t know what to expect upon seeing Logan, but seeing him half naked hobbling next to another man was definitely not an image she would have predicted.

Beckett was the only one who reacted as she and Alec stood there in shock. Max wasn’t sure about Alec, but she was trying to figure out what the metal contraption around Logan’s legs were. “Idiots! I told you two not to use it when I’m not here to supervise.”

The shorter man, mumbled something in another language; she suspected Czech. “Sorry Doc, it was my fault. Radek didn’t want to, but I insisted. I just can’t sit around…

Max snapped, “If it’s doctor’s orders, you’re damn well going to sit around!”

In shock, Logan only got out her name as she rushed forward, literally pushing the shorter man out of the way as she wrapped herself around him. After a brief moment Max didn’t bother with subtlety, her hands traveled over him, patting Logan down, feeling his entire body as she tried to erase the memory of him bleeding out. 

Logan must have understood as he kept repeating, “Max, I’m alright, I’m…” 

Max put her hand over his mouth, knowing he was going to repeat Alec’s mantra. “Don’t! I hate it when either of you say that and its not true.”

Alec stated, “Huh, I think I finally get that.”

Startled, Logan looked over Max’s head and excitedly exclaimed, “Alec, you’re here… when, how?”

“Before you all get comfortable, you’re going back into bed - without that damn thing on.” Beckett, with Max’s help, manhandled Logan into bed while Radek started to undo thin wire cables connected to padded electro probes running throughout the metal frame covering Logan’s legs.

“What is that thing?”

“Not a thing, but an exoskeleton. There was some temporary nerve damage, but these pads will enhance and pick up even faint impulses and relay them to the servomotors. Once the receptors download into the exoskeleton it allows me to walk. Over time it will enhance my speed, strength, with the ability to jump, lift and carry up to four times my weight and size.”

“Yet I told you, you needed to allow your body to rest and heal! Now that they’re here I expect you to follow my instructions to the letter. And that means bed rest for the next two days. No exoskeleton, no excuses!” 

Radek started to mumble in Czech while he removed the left exoskeleton frame. Alec sidled up to take Logan’s left hand. “Temporary? Good.” Then he leaned down, silencing Logan with a very deep and thorough kiss. 

Max sighed in relief, grateful to have the two men she loved kissing in front of her. 

Reluctantly Alec pulled away and met her gaze. Logan’s breath hitched as he whimpered Alec’s name. 

Abruptly Logan cleared his throat, his voice rough with emotion, his tone apologetic as he said her name. It was obvious Logan was confused by Alec’s intimate actions in front of her. Logan’s eyes darted between them trying to figure out what was going on. It didn’t take him long to figure out things had changed, that she had changed. Logan’s eyes settled on her, asking if he was reading her right.

Max could only smile and bob her head in an affirmative. 

Behind them Sketchy erupted in laughter, as Radek removed the right exoskeleton frame.

“Right, then, let’s leave them alone, and take that contraption with you.”

At Beckett’s comment, Radek started mumbling again in Czech. Still Max couldn’t take her eyes off of Logan.

Over Radek’s voice, Sketchy added. “Alright we’re going. Max if you need me call – Logan will show you how.”

“Think we got it Sketchy.”

“Yes, I think you finally do.” Max heard the love and fondness in Sketchy’s voice and smiled wider at her two lovers, her family. 

Suddenly John called out, “Oh there you are.” 

“Rodney, John what is it? Problem with Evan?” Beckett asked. 

Max didn’t turn around but saw Alec and Logan looking behind her. “No doc he’s right as rain under David’s care. No, just thought they’d like to know a series of storms hit Antarctica. Without a puddlejumper, no one is flying in or out of the area for at least a week. They’re stuck; we have time, at least a few days to figure out where they’re laying low.”

Rodney cleared his throat. “Also Max now that you know Logan’s okay, I’d like to get started on those questions as soon…”

Thankfully she didn’t have to worry as John stepped in. “Rodney, later.”

“But she said…”

“Yes, I know you made a deal, but they haven’t seen each other for a while.”

“So? She’s been with Alec and it’s more than obvious Logan is fine.”

Sketchy blurted out as he left, “The man’s obtuse!” 

Radek gave a harrumph of agreement as he brushed past John and Rodney.

“Aye! Better take him out of here before he gets himself into trouble.”

“Come on Rodney, let’s go.”

“Wait a minute, we had a deal.”

John sighed, “And you still do. Right after she makes sure Logan’s okay.” Whatever was reflected on Rodney’s face, Max had to bite her lip to keep from laughing out loud at the murderous look from both Alec and Logan. Each directed at Rodney.

“And yeah we can see he is, but they need time. To make sure, the same way Ronon or I would, over you. Get it now?”

“Oh. OH! Okay then. I’ll come by after breakfast.”

“Rodney…”

“What? That should give her plenty of time, it’s not like they can really do anything. Can they Carson?”

“Rodney that’s none of your business. Now out with ya.” Beckett ushered them out of the room, but she could still hear John’s voice before the door shut, “…let’s go grab Ronon and do our own making sure…” 

“Oh and what Rodney said, about doing anything, _rigorous_ the answer is NO! Rest only, doctor’s orders.” With that, Beckett left and the door swished shut behind him. 

“Max you made a deal? With Rodney McKay?”

“Probably no worse than what you said to Richard Woolsey.”

Somehow I don’t think so. What happened to the disc? Did you get it from White? What about Michael?”

“Right now I just want to bask in us. Listen to your steady heartbeat…”

“Max…” Logan pouted when she did nothing but climb up into the bed, settling with her ear pressed up against his chest. 

“Alec?”

“Nope Max is right, we need this Logan.” And he climbed into bed on Logan’s other side, pressing up intimately. 

In the middle Logan asked, “So it’s an us now?”

Suddenly worn out, Max yawned, nodding, “Always and forever.” Her head over his chest listening to his heart, as she clasped Alec’s hand and brought it up to her mouth, kissing his hand reverently. 

“Yeah, what she said. Alec tugged and kissed Max’s hand. Still holding her hand, Alec leaned on his elbow propping himself up before he leaned down and kissed Logan once again. 

Smiling, Max closed her eyes. Too exhausted to do anything else and apparently so were Alec and Logan as their kissing turned into nuzzling until they both settled. Max could hear their even shallow breathing until the hypnotic sounds lulled her to sleep. Max’s last thoughts before sleep claimed her were that they held her happiness, were her family, the loves of her life: they made her whole. This, what they had and were about to build together would be her always and forever. 

Alec was right: together they were stronger, and with them at her side she’d always be alright. 

 

Fin~


End file.
